Eevee's trip to equestria
by Magic clasher 27
Summary: Eevee wakes up in a part of kanto he doesn't recognize. But later finds out that humans don't rule this world and that Pokemon aren't here either what makes it even weirder that ponies are the dominate species. Will he ever get back to kanto or will he learn to accept it and live in equestria.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1 Awakening

I woke up under a tree with a blistering headache.

'Man. How do I get myself into these types of situations?' I thought.

"Ugh. Might as well get home. But where am I? I've never been to this part of the Viridian Forest before."

The place was spooky and dark; the Viridian Forest has lots of light that manages to trickle through. As I got up, I just fell back down. I had large amounts of pain coming from my right paw. I even saw blood. I winced and yelled in pain - I'd never felt so much pain before.

"Tough it out, Eevee. Just try to find som eone to help you."

30 Minutes Later

'Man. I'm getting hungry and thirsty. I should find some berries and a stream.'

Fortunately, I was lucky enough to find a stream with cool water. I went in, drinking as much as I could. The next thing I'd have to find was some food. Walking on, I heard a bush rustling nearby.

"Who's there?" I interrogated. "Show yourself!"

Nothing.

More than a little unsettled, I ignored it the best I could and walked on, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

That's when a creature that had the face of a lion, the wings of a bat, and a scorpions stinger looked at me with a menacing glare. It looked at the puddle of blood that trailed behind me, moving in to lap it up. It had a satisfied smile as it approached. I was scared; at that moment, I thought that my li fe was going to end there.

I was prepared to die, however it seemed scared of something else. That was when I saw a yellow pony with wings stare at it intensely. The creature seemed frightened. If looks could kill.

"What are you doing, Fluffy?! You shouldn't hurt another animal!" the pony scolded.

It looked at me and proceed to growl, as if it was speaking to her.

"I don't care if he looked tasty! You shouldn't eat him; he's badly hurt. Now, go away and find something else to eat." she commanded, placing me on her back.

"There, there. He wasn't going to hurt you. Let's go to my cottage so we can heal you and feed you. How does that sound?"

I only nodded. I wanted to speak but I stopped myself. I didn't want to risk scaring her.

When we got to her house it was filled with animals: birds, squirrels, and r abbits mostly. She put me down on her couch.

"Stay here. I'm going to get the first aid kit and something to eat, okay?."

Again, I nodded. It felt weird but, then again, she was the one who saved me from being eaten.

I looked around the room. I saw a white bunny look at me. He looked mad at me. I then proceeded to talk, but only in whispers. I didn't want the pony to hear me.

"Hello my name is Eevee. What's your name?"

"The name's Angel. Who are you and why did Fluttershy save your flank?" he said, seemingly more than a little annoyed by my presence.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up in the forest with an injured paw. I tried to look for help but then a thing with wings tried to attack me. That's when she saved me."

"Well look, Fluttershy already has enough animals to look after."

"I'm sorr y. After she heals me and I get something to eat, I'll leave. I promise. I don't want any problems."

"That's good. Now, just stay here until she comes back, alright?"

I only nodded. That bunny scared me a lot. He seemed like the boss when Fluttershy wasn't around.

Fluttershy then returned.

"Could you please lift your paw?"

I nodded and proceeded to lift it.

"Looks like you hurt it badly. There is a large cut and your paw looks sprained."

I winced as she cleaned and dressed the cut.

"It's okay little one. My name is Fluttershy." She said, giving me an almost maternal smile, one I couldn't help but to return.

"Here. Have some applesauce. Eat up."

She then proceeded to feed me. I felt happy and she seemed like she cared for everyone. I wi sh I could've stayed, but I'd promised Angel that I would leave and I wasn't about to break my word.

I woke up a few hours later. It seemed like Fluttershyfell asleep next to me. I checked the clock: it was barely 1:00 A.M. I kept having conflicting emotion's: should I have stayed or should I have left? I didn't want Fluttershy to worry but I also didn't want to break my promise.

Screw it. I had to leave.

As I got off the couch, my paw started to feel a bit better. As soon as I got to the door, Angel tapped my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving, remember? You told me that you wanted me to leave."

"Hmm. Never mind that. Just stay here. The only reason I said that was because she was paying more attention to you than us. I heard what happened, man. You actually survived an encounter with Fluffy ? You got guts."

"Hehe. Thanks." I chuckled.

"Hey, don't mention it. Now, get some sleep. You're going to need all your rest for tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Eevee."

He then turned around and slept on his bed. I made my way back to Fluttershy, who was still sleeping.

I started to think, hopefully, once my wound heals, that I could perform shadow ball,tackle,quick attack, and charm, that way, if there are any other mares like Fluttershy, I could turn on my charm.


	2. Chapter 2: First battle

Chapter 2 first battle

I woke up and checked the clock on the wall. It was 10:00 A.M.

"Hey, Angel? Where did Fluttershy go?"

"Hmm? Oh. She went to the marketplace to buy some more food. Why do you care anyway?"

"Just curious is all."

I looked at my paw. It seemed to be healed so I removed the bandage and moved it a bit. It wasn't hurting too bad, which was great. I could finally explore. I jumped off the couch and went to talk with the other animals.

Some of them embraced my arrival, but others seemed to think of me as no more than an outsider, a temporary nuisance.

I was about to exit the cottage but Ange l stopped me before I could open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going outside.I need to find some food."

"Are you crazy? Fluttershy saved you from there, and I don't really think you could survive another encounter with Fluffy. You don't know what kinds of creatures are in the Everfree Forest."

"Look, I've been through many forest's before. I think I can survive a forest like this."

"You're either really stupid or brave; I'm going with stupid."

"Look, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"Oh, no! I'm coming with you. If Fluttershy comes back and you're not here, she's going to be worried. I'm the boss when she's gone. She'll blame me if you aren't here."

"Lets go then."

POV of Fluttershy

'I wonder how that little fox got here. He's not like any fox I've seen before, with his light brown coat and creme tipped tail.'

I walked over to Applejack's stall to buy some apples. I couldn't help but think of that animal: how did he get injured and where did he come from? My thoughts were interrupted when Applejack spoke.

"Howdy there, Fluttershy! How can 'ah help ya?"

"Oh! Can I get ten apples, please?"

"Alright Fluttershy. Why not your usual six?"

"Well, I have a new animal at my cottage. One like I've never seen before."

"Sometimes you amaze me, Fluttershy. How can you keep up with all those animals?"

I blushed.

"Here you go, Fluttershy. That'll be twelve bits."

"Here you go." I gave her the bits and went on my wa y.

'I wonder how that little fox is getting along with the other animals. I hope he's making friends.'

I then bumped into Pinkie Pie outside Sugar Cube Corner. She was giving away free samples.

"Oh hey there Fluttershy! How are you? Let me help you up," pinkie said

I rose back to my hooves.

"It's okay, Pinkie. I should have looked where I was going. I was just thinking about an animal I saved in the forest."

"The Everfree Forest? That place is creepy! Oh! Did you say new animal? Maybe we can have a party for him? A 'you are one crazy animal because you went into the scariest forest' party."

"Sure, Pinkie, but first he needs to heal, okay?"

"Okie dokie loki!"

As I walked away from Pinkie, I thought of something else: maybe twilight had some books on his species. My next s top would be the library.

POV of Eevee

As we walked down the forest path, I looked to Angel. His face sparked with a glint of determination. I knew he wouldn't let me die. If something happened to me, he would get Fluttershy or he would save me himself.

"Hey, Eevee? Where exactly are we going?" Angel asked.

"Deeper into the forest. We're going to get a berry called an oran berry or maybe a sitrus berry. Those two are the best tasting berries."

"A what berry? I've never heard of those two before, but they must be good if we're in the Everfree Forest."

We kept walking, eventually finding our prize. I was almost sure they didn't exist there, but there they were. I took a bite out of an Oran berry, the favor exploding in my mouth. I passed one to Angel and he took a bite out of it, his face lighting up. That was the greatest moment ever. /p

Angel brought a small backpack which we filled with Oran berries. We had to make sure to give some to the animals at the cottage, so they could taste it for themselves.

We made sure to save some for the trip back. We also found two sitrus berries. We put them with the rest of the berries.

We just kept walking back towards Fluttershy's cottage without saying a thing. That's when I saw Fluffy again.

'Damn. That's just what needed now.'

POV of Fluttershy

I walked into the library, looking about for Twilight.

"Twilight? Twilight are you here?"

"Yes, Fluttershy. What is it?"

"Twilight. I need a book about animals. I found a new one; he's different from the rest."

"Describe him, Fluttershy. What does he look like?"

"He has a light brown coat,a large, furry, creamed colored collar ,pointy ears, and a cream tipped tail."

After a couple of minutes, Twilight told me there's no species with those features.

"Sorry, Fluttershy. There isn't an animal with those features, excluding a dog."

The door opened to reveal Rainbow dash.

"Hey Flutter. Hey Twi."

Rainbow Dash sat next to me.

"Hey, Flutter. What's wrong?" Dash asked me.

"Well, Twilight and I were trying to identify an animal with a light brown coat-"

"With a cream tipped tail?" Rainbow dash interrupted.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

Then the door opened again. I saw Pinkie and Applejack at the doorway.

"Howdy girls." Applejack said.

"Hey girls" Pinkie said.

"Hello. Now what h appened? Did you see him?" I asked.

"Yeah. I saw him enter the Everfree Forest about forty-five minutes ago."

"Oh! That new animal?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh no! He's in the forest again?! I need to get to the forest before something happens to him! Come on girls. We need to find him." I said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Twilight said.

POV of Eevee

"Come on. We're near the edge of the forest."

"What are we going to do, Eevee?" Angel asked.

"Hmm... Look, I'm going to distract him. You take these berries and put them in the cottage, okay?"

"Just be careful, man. The first time it was your paw; we don't want you to lose you head."

"Right."

I sprinted towards Fluffy. He looked a lot larger than I remembered.

I used tackle. He stum bled when I hit him, but I dealt no real damage. I saw Angel making a run for the cottage out of the corner of my eye.

I had to use an attack that would hurt him. I used quick attack; he didn't expect it. He clutched at his ribs.

A few more of those and that should be it.

POV of Fluttershy

I flew as fast as I could past many other ponies. I wanted to save that little fox. I flew fast - albeit not as fast as fast as Rainbow Dash. She was impressed. The girls followed suit.

I then saw Angel run into the cottage with a bag. I entered the cottage to see angel hide the bag. He froze as soon as I looked at him.

"Angel, what's that?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He looked afraid.

"Fluttershy, come on ! He's in the Everfree Forest. Let's go," Rainbow yelled from outside.

What I saw was frightening: the little fox was hurting the manticore. The manticore seemed to be on the verge of fainting, but so was the fox.

POV of Eevee

I used quick attack a couple more times. He looked as if he would faint if I hit him again. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a yellow pony, a cyan colored pony with a rainbow mane, a orange colored pony with a blonde mane,a lavender color pony with a purple mane and streaks of pink ,and a pink colored pony with a large, pink, poofy mane.

That's when Fluffy swiped me with his paw. i was in a lot of pain but I wasn't going to lose. That's when my tail started glowing. I jumped up into the air and slammed my tail down on his paw, causing him to yelp in pain.

He used his stinger to inject me with poison. I felt like fainting right there, but i didn't. I used shadow ball. It knocked out Fluffy as soon as it hit him.

I l ooked at the five ponies. They were bewildered by my moves. The poison coursed through my body, giving me cause to black out. I shut my eyes and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: New friends and berries

Chapter 3 New friends and berries

POV of Fluttershy

I walked to the unconscious brown fox and picked him up. He was still breathing but he fainted because of the poison in his system.

Rainbow dash broke the silence.

"What just happened?" she inquired

"I think we just saw an epic fight between a fox and a manticore." Pinkie stated bouncing around me.

"Wow and I thought you just found a chipmunk or something." Applejack said

"Whatever it is he's strong and he faired a lot better than the manticore." Twilight then pointed to the unconscious manticore.

"Come on let's get him to the cottage that way we can get the poison out of his system." I then carried the little fox into the cottage. Whatever this little animal is he's tough, I just hope h e doesn't hurt anyone else.

"Rainbow could you get Rarity I think I'm going to need her help healing him." I asked

"Sure" Rainbow said after flying to get her.

POV of Angel

I knew I screwed up, shit I shouldn't have left him. At least he's only knocked out not dead. I gotta say he's a lot tougher than I thought.

Should I give the berries to the animals?

Nah I'm just going to wait until Eevee wakes up.

"Angel. Angel bunny come over here please." Why was Fluttershy calling me? I just followed instinct and went over to see what she wanted. All the elements of harmony were there Applejack,Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy.

What did they want from me? I kept wondering as they helped my friend the one that saved me from certain death if he hadn't come up with that plan.

POV of Rarity

"Rainbow dash what a surprise. What do you need?" I asked my friend

"I don't have much time to explain just come over to Fluttershy's cottage. She needs help healing a hurt fox."

"What happened to the fox?" I asked

"He fought a manticore and won."

"Okay I'll be there." I said as I exited my boutique.

Five minutes later

"Fluttershy what's wrong?" I asked

"Good come in I need your help."

"My goodness what happened to that poor little fox." Fluttershy then explained to me how he fought and the powers he possessed.

"So you found him in the Everfree forest yesterday." I then looked at his brown coat, pointed ears ,furry cream colored collar, and bushy tail with a cream colored tip.

"My goodness he looks awfully adorable."

"I know he looks cute okay girls lets get to work. Angel bunny could you come over here." Fluttershy asked her pet bunny.

POV of Eevee

Everything was dark I remembered it was mid-day not even close to sunset. I knew I shouldn't have fought that manticore maybe I'm dead maybe Arceus finally letting me rest in peace. If I am dead then I won't have to give Fluttershy a heart attack if I fight something.

These random thoughts were going all over my head my now blistering head man hopefully Angel got away.

I opened my eyes the moon and the stars shined brightly through the window.

It's really hard to go star gazing back home. is this my home or is this my heaven?

Why am I here? Why did I end up here of all places? Why here? Sure I think Angel's my friend now, But back in Kanto I didn't even have any friends, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. I think this my home for now until something happens that will turn everything back to normal.

I woke up at 6:00 A.M and rose up from a bed. what surprised me was that there were six ponies sleeping near me. Was Fluttershy that scared of me that she needed her fri ends to feel safe? I felt sorry for her having to take care of me.

I got out of bed and started walking downstairs. I saw Angel sleeping next to the backpack of Oran berries. "Hey Angel wake up." I whispered

"Wha what happened? Oh shit Eevee you awake man I thought that you were dead."

"Well I'm awake lets give these animals the berries."

Angel woke up all the animals while I stood next to the bag.

"Hey what's the big idea why are you waking us up early Angel?" A mouse said

"Ease up there mousy. We found some berries in the Everfree forest that taste good."

"How do we know that they aren't poisonous?" A female chipmunk asked

"They aren't. Me and my friend Eevee tasted some they're pretty good."

"Wow you're Eevee? the one that defeated Fluffy using your powers?"

"Um yeah. everyone come eat some berries they're good I promise."

Angel th en passed a berry to everybody.

They all bit into it and had the same face as Angel.

"Oh my goddess these are good."

One chipmunk said

"Do you have anymore?"

"Don't worry we have enough for everyone." Angel stated

POV of Fluttershy

As I woke up I saw the brown fox's bed empty.

I panicked huffing worried for his safety.

"Girls wake up the brown fox is gone." they all woke up immediately

"What!? he's gone?" twilight said

"Yes we have to find him now." I said

"Alright hold your horses sugarcube maybe he woke up and went downstairs." Applejack suggested

"Yeah let's go downstairs and make breakfast." Pinkie said

We all looked at her with deadpan expressions.

"What I'm hungry."

When we got downstairs we were surprised; we saw all the animals with the little brown fox and Angel looking over them and giving them berries I've never seen.

POV of Eevee

I loo ked at all the animals eating the berries I then picked up a Oran berry I turned around and saw Fluutershy with her friends. I looked up and proceeded to give her an Oran berry. I was smiling while offering it and picked me up. I was still smiling at her when she ate it with the same expression as the animals.

That's when Angel gave the other ponies the Oran berries, they liked the berries.

"What were those" Fluttershy questioned me

I then jumped off her and got a piece of paper and a pen I wrote down.

This is an Oran berry I found them in the forest. Also you don't have to call me brown fox just call me Eevee.

POV of Fluttershy

I was stunned when I saw him writing his and the berry's names.

"Well he's smarter than I thought." Twilight said

POV of Eevee

I decided I should speak now.

"I can talk as well. Hello there my names Eevee. What are your names?"

Their mout hs drooped to the floor as I broke out into a big grin. th

"Hi there my names Pinkie Pie it's nice to meet you."

"You too pinkie you look like a nice pony." She just kept smiling

"You can talk?" The lavender unicorn said a little shocked

"Of course I can talk I was talking to Angel earlier he actually a good conversationalist." I said

"Okay my name's Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in all of Equestria" the cyan colored Pegasus said def

"Hello Rainbow Dash you do look fast, do you work out a lot?" I asked

She blushed when I said that.

"Ha work out more like sleep all day howdy mah name's Applejack." The orange colored pony said as Rainbow Dash shot a glare at her Applejack.

"Hello there darling my names Rarity I must say your coat looks divine." The alabaster unicorn said

"Hello there Rarity thanks for the compliment I really like my coats color."

"Hello my names Twilight Sparkle." The lavender unicorn said /p

"Hello Twilight."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"Thank you Fluttershy for saving if you hadn't found me I would've died."

"Um Fluttershy I know this is sudden and all but can I go into town please?"

"Why do you want to go into town?" Fluttershy asked

"Well I wanted to see if there are any other ponies like you please I'll come back if there's trouble and I won't use my powers at all please?" I pleaded

"Do you promise to keep your powers to yourself and not hurt any pony while you're out there?"

"I promise."

"You have to pinkie promise." Fluttershy said

"Pinkie what?"

"Oh I'll show you" pinkie said

"Now repeat after cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." She then poked her eye with her hoof. I wasn't sure whether to be grossed or amazed.

After that mess Fluttershy told me I could go I ran out the door happily.

POV of Fluttershy

" Do you think you could trust him?" Twilight asked

"I think so he did pinkie promised us." Pinkie said

"Yeah we can trust him." Rainbow said

"Indeed." Rarity said

"Eeyup." Applejack said

POV of Eevee

As I walked down a dirt road I saw a school house I then approached it on the grass I saw three young fillies.

One with an orange coat, purple mane and wings, another with a white coat and a purple-white mane. I noticed a horn sticky out of it. Lastly I saw one with a yellow coat and a red mane with a bow in it she was just a regular pony

"Okay girls, any ideas for us to get our cutie marks?" The yellow coated pony said.

"I don't know maybe ah never mind we already tried that." The orange coated Pegasus said.

"Maybe we can try to find a rare animal or something." The white coated unicorn said.

I crept forward and stopped as I saw them staring at me.

I opened my mouth but before I could sp eak I was interrupted by the unicorn.

"Hey what kind of animal are you?" She asked me.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm not an animal actually I'm what they call me a Pokémon."

"You can talk." The yellow pony asked me

"Yeah I can talk you know you're actually the 7th, 8th, and 9th pony to say I could talk."

"Who were the first six?" The orange Pegasus asked.

Well there names were Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy.

"Oh that's cool you met our sisters already." The yellow pony said

"They're your sisters? They're all very nice you know."

"Maybe you can help us." The orange colored Pegasus asked

"Sure I guess I can help you guys out."


	4. Chapter 4: A new evil rises

Chapter 4 A new evil rises

POV of Darkrai

"Cresselia you know I control nightmares. If you take that from me I will use my nightmares to kill innocent Pokémon." I stated triumphantly

"I know that, with help from other legends I will banish you to another world were you cannot cause chaos." Cresselia responded

"Ha! Big mistake if you send me there I'll just rule over it and darkness will shroud over and nightmares will come to life. I'll have all the sweet dream's I want."

"No you won't."

"Why's that?"

"Because a young Pokémon by the name of Eevee will stop you to save his friends from being affected by your nightmares."

"Hahaha an Eevee!? I don't believe a foot tall fox can defeat the master of nightmares."

"We'll just see won't we?" She then hit me with a beam of light that transported me to place surrounded with darkness, a place I could call home.

POV of Eevee

What I've notice since I've been here is that every pony here has a mark on the side of their flanks. I thought about it for a while when I saw that the three fillies I'm walking with don't have their marks.

"Hey can I ask you girls a question?" I asked

"Sure what is it?" The unicorn inquired

"Well I notice that every pony here has marks on their flanks what do those marks represent?"

"Hmm are talking about their cutie marks those represent what their special talent is like what they are destine to be." The yellow pony responded

"So a mark on your flank basically means that that's your talent or what you're going to be good at forever."

"Hmm I never thought of it that way." The orange Pegasus said

"I've got one more question. What are your names?" I asked

"My n ames Applebloom." The yellow pony said

"My names Scootaloo." The orange Pegasus said

"My names Sweetie Belle." The white unicorn said

"And together were the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They shouted in unison.

I should've covered my ears because it felt like they blew my eardrums out.

"Can you girls warn me when you're about to that it really hurt."

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Now how can I help you get your cutie marks."

"Hmm have you ever done animal herding?" Applebloom asked

POV of Fluttershy

I was still spooked that Eevee could speak and that he can speak to animals as well. Maybe he can help me with some chores.

The girls were still discussing what should we do with Eevee.

"I gotta hand it to 'im he's pretty powerful for fox, maybe he can help me with some apple bucking?" Applejack suggested

"Are you insane? He'll get his clean coat dirty." Rarity protested

"Maybe he c an help me bake cupcakes." Pinkie said happily

"I can study his anatomy and how he can use that shadow goo he used on the manticore. I'm sure I'll learn a lot of his species." Twilight said happily

"Yeah he totally like being studied on." Rainbow mocked

"Maybe we should wait till Eevee gets back to ask him on what he thinks. I'm sure he'll say yes to all of our request's." I responded flatly

POV of Eevee

"Well that could have gone a lot better."

"Are you kidding me we got mud all over us." Scootaloo said

"Yeah how can you be fine with mud on your coat?" Sweetie Belle said

I just laughed they still had mud in their manes they all blushed lightly.

"Look it's been fun but I have to get back to Fluttershy's I'll see you girls later."

"Really" Applebloom said

"Yeah really we're all friends yeah I like talking to Angel but I need more friends so do you accept my friendship huh."

"Yeah" they said in unison.

We all walked towards to Fluttershy's cottage as soon as I opened the door the mares greeted me.

"Hello" I said

"Hi" the three fillies said.

"Looks like someone needs a bath" pinkie said giggling

I looked at myself in the mirror I had mud on my body I only smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that I was just helping them." I pointed to the three fillies.

"So you met our sisters." Applejack said

"Yeah they're pretty fun to hang out with."

"Well I wanted to ask you a question but-" Fluttershy said

"You can tell me now if you want."

"Okay, do you want to help us do some chores and stuff with the five of us?"

"Sure I suppose I can help you I'm not doing anything tomorrow."

"Good how strong are you?" Applejack said

"Well don't let this tiny figure fool you I'm pretty strong." I said smiling

"Good we start tomorrow don't be late. Co me on Applebloom let's get back to orchard."

Looks like I'm going to have a big day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Working and meeting luna

Chapter 5 Working and meeting luna

Twilight's letter to princess Celestia

Dear princess Celestia

Today my friends and I ran into a powerful being one that's intelligent, strong, and able to use powers that only a few unicorns can master. It seems that this creature resembles a small brown fox and goes by the name of Eevee. I witnessed the one foot tall fox defeat a seven foot tall manticore only using his tail. I will give you anymore information that I come cross.

Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle

POV of Luna

I was sitting and chatting with my dear sister when a letter appeared before her.

After reading the letter she seemed quite worried.

"What is it Tia?"

"Apparently a small brown fox was able to defeat a seven foot tall manticore. "

"What do you propose we do?"

"I want you to go to ponyville, find this creature and see if he's any threat to Equestria."

"I will sister, what happens if he's hostile?"

"Then ask the elements of harmony for help just as precaution."

"I will."

POV of Eevee

After the rest of the mares left Fluttershy was looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Your filthy you have mud in your collar and tail."

"Sorry I was helping the girls get their cutie marks and I kind of ran into mud."

"Kind of?" she replied sarcastically

"Okay fell in the mud."

"What am I going to do with you." She giggled after she said that.

"Okay just go into the bathroom I'll clean you after I feed the animals." She flew past me and to the animals.

"What the hell happened to you?" Angel asked

"Well let me start from the very beginning."

After telling Angel what I've been through he was truly surprised

"W ow you tried to help the CMC I should've warn you about them."

"Hehe yeah anyway I need to take a bath I'll see ya later."

"Yeah you too."

After my bath I smelled good like rawst berries or as they call them here strawberries.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I asked

"With me silly if that's where you want " I saw her blush I only smiled

"I'll have someone to keep me company." I said as smiled

"Goodnight Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Eevee."

As I drifted into slumber I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I brushed that feeling away, hopefully I can get a good nights rest.

POV of Darkrai

Hmm looks like I'm going to have the perfect dinner.

I entered a small filly's dream seems like a normal dream her friends her family everyone in perfect harmony it was sickening.

So I started causing mayhem, destroying this filly's dream the sadness and despair was enough to make me smile.

I moved on to another dream then another seeing their dreams destroyed was exellent.

As soon as I was done I rebuilt the castle I was in and made it my base. This is going to be the darkness empire if I succeed

POV of Eevee

"Eevee wake up." Fluttershy said

"Five more minutes mom."she then poked my side.

"Okay okay Fluttershy I'm up" I checked the clock it was barely 6:30 A.M.

"Why'd you wake me up early Fluttershy?" I asked

"Remember you told Applejack that you'd help her with some chores." Fluttershy said

"Okay I'm going." As I got up Fluttershy walked me over to Applejack's.

I took a second glance at the orchard it huge I didn't even know it was that big.

"Howdy there Eevee how ya feeling?" Applejack asked politely

"Tired" I said.

"Come on now let's get breakfast then we'll work." Fluttershy left as soon as I responded to Applejack.

After breakfast I got to meet Applejack's family they were all very nice.

"So what do I need to do?" I asked

"Can you kick the 'ere tree." As I put my back legs in the air I fell flat on my face.

Applejack started laughing "boy you looked funny when you did that."

My tail started glowing I swiped my tail across the tree it made all the apples fall and didn't even make a scratch.

"Wow I gotta get used to your powers. Eevee you think you'll be fine?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I'm going to start now I'll talk you later."

A couple hours later

The great thing about learning iron tail is that my body doesn't feel numb what so ever.

"Hey Applejack I think I'm done I'm going to go to Pinkie Pie's."

"Okay I'll see ya later goodbye."

As I turned and walked into town, the ponies didn't really pay too much attention to me since they don't know the powers I have. The less they know the better. It was hard to explain it to the girls and I wonder how hard it would be telling a whole town.

I walked into a building that looked like a gingerbread house.

I yelled out "Pinkie Pinkie where are you?"

Every pony inside stopped and looked at me I laughed nervously.

"There you are Eevee come in I need your help."

"Okay bye everybody" I waved awkwardly as I entered the kitchen

"Wow pinkie I didn't know you had that many customers."

"Yeah I know anyway do you know anything about money."

"Of course what you want me to be the cashier." I said jokingly

"Yep."

POV of Luna

I entered the library and was greeted by Twilight.

"Oh hello princess Luna did princess Celestia sent you to see the fox?" Twilight asked

"Yes she wanted to know if it was hostile."

"I can assure you that he isn't. He's mostly adorable and gets along with every pony. it also seems he never had any f riends were he lived."

"Really every pony should have at least one friend." I responded shocked

"He's getting along with the animals at Fluttershy's cottage."

"One thing still bugs me though if he is strong,and intelligent then why did he need assistance when he was first here." I asked

"From what Fluttershy told us he had a large cut on his side and a sprained paw."

"Interesting." I said

"I think we should meet Eevee at sugar cube corner, he's helping Pinkie with something let's go."

As we exited the library we made our way to sugar cube corner it had a rather large line.

"Oh no Pinke you didn't."

POV of Eevee

"Welcome to sugar cube corner may I take your order."

Those were the words I spoke it was funny seeing the look on their faces also I like the chief's hat that pinkie let me wear.

"Oh hey Twilight." I waved as she entered and approached the counter.

"What are you doing sp eaking to other ponies? We told you not to talk to other ponies." She said in a hushed tone

"No you didn't, you said not to use my powers, not to talk to ponies." I smiled as I found a loop hole in her logic.

"Alright every pony sugar cube corner is closed!" Pinkie yelled out loud

The crowd let out a collective "aww."

"I don't write the rules I only enforce them." Pinkie stated

"So who's your friend?" I said to Twilight.

"I'm Princess Luna." The dark blue mare with the flowing mane stated.

"Hello Luna I'm Eevee." I said as I raised my paw.

"Hello there Eevee I've herad you have many powers is that true?"

"Yes I do I have many powers. I can show but we need to go to a secluded place." As Pinkie put me on her back, Twilight followed the Princess I looked around and saw most ponies didn't have a good night's rest. did they have nightmares or is it because most don't sleep early?

After we went to a place where I could show Luna my moves I showed her quick attack,shadow ball,iron tail, and my last move.

"This my last move but I need you to look at me okay."

They all nodded me as I grabbed my tail and put on puppy dog eyes. in unison they said aww.

"Wait what was that?" Luna asked

"I call it charm it basically petrifies the opposite sex because of my cuteness."

"I think that looked cute." Pinkie said

"I never told you girls about my evolution's." I added

"Evolutions what are those?" Twilight asked

"Well when we train, our forms change depending on the conditions. I'll give you a few examples."

Jolteon:can evolve by holding a topaz.

Vaporeon:can evolve by holding a sapphire.

Flareon:can evolve by holding a ruby.

Glaceon:can evolve near cold weather like snow.

Leafeon:can evolve near a lush forest and a mossy rock.

Espeon:can evolve during dayti me and only if they have enough friendship.

Umbreon:can evolve during nighttime and only if they have enough friendship.

"And there's an unknown method of evolving into Sylveon I don't know how it looks but they say it's amazing."

"So two of your evolutions need friendship in order to turn you into that." Twilight questioned

"Yeah."

"Interesting can you drawing them for me."

"Sure I can but can it wait till tomorrow."

"Of course tomorrow it is goodbye Eevee." Twilight said

"I think I should be going bye Eevee." Pinkie said

"Bye Pinkie."

It was just me and Luna.

"Hey Eevee have you ever felt alone like you don't have anybody to depend on?"

"Well sometimes back in my world I didn't have any friends. Because most Eevees live in towns and not forests, but yeah I do get lonely from time to time."

"You and me aren't so different Eevee." Luna said

"Why's that?" I asked

"W hen I first came back from my days as Nightmare moon ponies were scared of me. But then Twilight helped me by telling them I'm nice."

"Yeah I can see that would you like to be friends with me." I asked Luna

"Of course Eevee we'll best friends." She Responded cheerfully

I couldn't believe it I had a best friend I felt so happy but when I turned to talk to Luna she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight best friend." I whispered as I laid next to her.


	6. Chapter 6: Cressilia's promise

Chapter 6 cresselia's promise

POV of Cresselia

"Do you really think sending Darkrai to a different world was a great idea?" Azelf inquired

"Yeah how can we trust an Eevee to beat Darkrai?" Misprit said

"I have trust in this Eevee." I responded

"I do to, he will defeat Darkrai however he has some distractions." Uxie stated

"How so?" I asked

"The creatures in the world that both Eevee and Darkrai are in seem very friendly. I fear that Eevee will be reckless and do anything for them."

"Maybe, but I just hope they help him, I know it's a lot to ask but I just want that Eevee safe."

"The original one would l ike to speak to us." Azelf informed

POV of Darkrai

After living here for a few days I learned a lot, for example there are two rulers Princess Celestia and Princess Luna this land is called Equestria.

A celebration is being held in two weeks called nightmare night. It would be the perfect time to strike and the rise of nightmares shall begin. When young children and decorations are out the nightmares begin.

POV of Luna

As I awoke from slumber I saw a sleek dark body with long pointed ears and a bushy tail. both had yellow bands, and it's forehead and legs have yellow rings.

I then remembered that Eevee informed us that it has an evolution called Umbreon. I poked at the creature instead of waking up. It brushed it off it then opened its crimson eyes, looked into mine and whispered "Good morning Luna."

POV of Eevee

I woke up and told Luna good morning but she just kept looking at me.

"Hello Luna, are you in there?"

"Oh good morning Eevee why didn't you return to Fluttershy?" She questioned me

"I couldn't let my best friend sleep alone now could I." I responded with a wink

She blushed lightly and said "You look different Eevee."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well follow me."

I then followed her to a lake, she told me to look at my reflection it surprised me when I saw my reflection.

I was speechless for the trip back to twilight's I then spoke up as we entered tow. A lot of ponies weren't scared, but speechless as they saw a three foot tall black fox walking alongside the princess of the night.

"Wow I'm an Umbreon."

"You actually look great."

"Too bad I'm going to have to walk everywhere now since I usually hitch a ride on Fluttershy's back when were in town."

She giggled when I said that maybe we aren't so different.

We kept walking for a bit till we reached t he library.

Luna then opened the door.

"Hello Twilight." Luna said

"Hello Luna." Twilight said shaking of sleep

We then walked past Twilight and sat down on the couch.

Twilight stared at me, that's when I had an idea.

"Hey Twilight." She knew my voice and looked at Luna who was sitting next to me.

"Is that you Eevee?" she I started laughing rolling on the floor.

I knew she was startled at my appearance my crimson eyes looking at her, the way my sleek black body shined the yellow bands on my body.

"I evolved Twilight relax." I joked

She then glared at me then she remembered what I said about two of my evolutions needing friendship in order to change my appearance.

She proceeded to hug me knowing that I made a lot of friends.

"You made friends yes yes yes!" She exclamied

"Jeez Twilight I made some friends relax." But instead of stopping she began to jump around me procla iming yes over and over again.

"Relax Twilight." Luna said in the sweetest voice.

"Yeah Twi I became Luna's best friend and she became mine." That only made her happier.

Hey if I was stallion I might stand enough of a chance to ask her out, not that she isn't already cute cute.

Anyway after that Twilight rounded up the rest of my friends and told me to hide upstairs.

POV of Twilight

I told Eevee to hide upstairs so we can surprise the girls. I heard knocking on the door and then it opened wide revealing the rest of my friends.

"Hello girls." I said

"Why'd you need us Twi?" Applejack said

"Hey I'm just as surprised as you Applejack I was looking for Eevee 'cause I wanted to see if would teach me his moves." Rainbow dash said

"Um, girls have any of you seen Eevee, he didn't come home yesterday." Fluttershy said

"It's okay Fluttershy he probably went home then left in the mornin g." Rarity suggested

"Okay girls I brought you all here because it concerns our friend Eevee." I said silencing their conversations

"Oh I hope nothing happened to him." Sweetie Belle said

"Ah don't think anything bad happened to him sweetie belle he's probably sleeping under a tree or something." Applebloom retorted

"Yeah he's strong enough to take care of himself." Scootaloo added

"Girls he's fine he just has a different appearance is all, please don't get scared he's the same Eevee we all know and love." I said they all relaxed but were very anxious to see him.

"You can come down now!" Luna yelled

POV of Eevee

As I walked downstairs I saw everybody with their mouths agape minus Luna and Twilight.

"Hey girls." I said my as crimson eyes looked at all of them and my black body was shined by the light

Fluttershy then raced towards me and gave me such a hug I thought my ribs would crack.

"Do n't you ever scare me again you had me worried about your safety." She scolded

Honestly this was the first time I blushed as the girls started giggling.

"So what do you think off my new look." I asked

"I think you look cool." Rainbow dash remarked

"Yes you look dashing." Rarity said

"You could be a ninja." Scootaloo said

"Yeah plus those bands on you look cute." Pinkie said

"How did this happen." Fluttershy asked

"Okay I'll start from the beginning."

I proceed to tell them about my evolutions and how they affect my appearance and moves that I can learn.

"And this one of my evolutions that require friendship." I said as I ended my speech.

"Well you know what twilight says "friendship is magic"." Rainbow remarked

"So when you and Luna decide to be friends your appearance changed when you were asleep." Rarity said

"Yeah it was that easy." I smiled as I ended my sentence.

"So pinkie you st ill planning that party for me?" I asked

"Of course silly I'm still giving you a party but I still have a lot to do." Pinkie said

As they all left I couldn't help but think of these feelings I'm having for them. is it friendship or hormones. I don't know why but I find the six mares very attractive I don't think that way for the CMC though.

But I just have to push them out of the way I can't have love here they're a different species and the way I look I don't think they care for that., but part of me hoped that they would like me back.

I walked back to Fluttershy's home hopefully a good nights rest will help me sort ou these feelings.

POV of Cresselia

"Do you absolutely trust this Eevee." Arceus asked me

"Yes with all my heart, he will stop the nightmares and solve everything I believe he already evolved." I stated

"What evolution did turn into?" Arceus asked

"Into an Umbreon, he gained the ponies friendship and he might have feelings for them.

"Interesting, anyway I don't care I just want Darkrai defeated." He commanded

"Understood."

POV of Eevee

After getting home I feel asleep this day has been long I evolved,told the girls about evolution's,and developed feelings for them. I stopped an examined my last thought, can I really be with them, in this world? I thought as I drifted off to sleep

POV of Darkrai

It seems my powers are getting stronger. I've learned to call shadowy apparitions that take the form of the worst nightmare it encounters with a little more training I'll be eating sweet dreams.

I can get powerful and takeover this pathetic excuse for a land. Once I have this land there are always more to rule.


	7. Chapter 7: Tearful nightmares

Chapter 7 tearful nightmares

POV of Eevee

I couldn't really sleep, it was great being an umbreon but sometimes I miss my furry collar that felt like an added blanket.

I'm still thinking about my feelings and how they affect me and my friends. will telling them I'm in love with them cause awkward moments?

I really have no idea what I'm going to do. I care for them and I'd sacrifice my life for them especially Luna. I feel like we have a connection but these influences I'm going through keep me from seeing what's actually in front of me.

After a few hours I woke up, nothing was out of the ordinary but Fluttershy wasn't here I walked towards Angel who was still sleeping.

"Hey Angel wake up." I whispered

"What?" He asked

"Did you see Fluttershy a t all today?"

"Oh yeah she left you a note on the counter there."

I then proceed to the counter and read the note:

Going to Twilight's she wants to tell me and the girls something feel free to come over.

Great just what I needed another excuse to rethink my love life.

I exited the cottage and walked over to the CMC's clubhouse maybe they have something to do.

POV of Fluttershy

After getting to the library the girls and I waited as Twilight paced back and forth.

"Hey Twi why are we here?" Rainbow asked

"Yeah Twi some of have jobs to do." Applejack stated

"Look girls have you had any nightmares in the past few days?" Twilight asked

"No not really have you been sleeping well Twilight?" Rarity asked

"No I mean yes it's just every pony around town had been looking like they haven't had a goodnights rest."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well have you noticed that every pony has been acting c ompletely different like their worst fear has come true?" Twilight said

"Hmm, yeah I remember something this morning Applebloom looked like she had seen a ghost when she woke up."

"What a coincidence Sweetie Belle looked like that to this morning." Rarity stated

"Yeah something was a little off when I saw Scootaloo this morning too." Rainbow dash said

"Something is happening I'm not blaming Eevee or anything but his new form is a little frightening maybe it has something to do with it."

"Twilight I really don't think Eevee's form is that frightening that it would cause them to get nightmares." Luna defended

"Look Luna I know that Eevee's your friend and all but we have to face facts after the girls saw Eevee I think that they are afraid of him." Twilight retorted

"Girls I don't think it's Eevee's fault maybe they did something to get themselves frightened." I then defended

"Yes that maybe a possibilit y but how do you explain the whole town seeing Eevee's new form to be honest he's really scary." Twilight said

"He's not that bad why would they have dreams of him if he never did anything to them? He's more like the type to protect them than to hurt them." Pinkie defended

"Then we'll ask the girls what they saw in their dreams." Twilight said

POV of Eevee

I knocked on the door of the clubhouse I heard whispers.

"Who is it?" Sweetie Belle asked

"It's me Eevee." I said

Sweetie Belle then opened the door and quickly hugged me.

"Okay hey um Applebloom Scootaloo a little help?" They then joined for a hug.

I felt tear drops on my coat. I had no idea why they were hugging me or why they were crying. But I tried to comfort them as much as I could.

"Girls what happened to you?" I asked

Their tear filled eyes looked at me. What happened to them I felt sorry for them.

"Please don't leave us . Please don't leave us." They said in unison

"Why what happened to you girls tell me."

They began to tell me they all had nightmares were I was protecting them from a creature and I was separated from them. The creature slowly killed me and they couldn't do anything to save me.

Many thoughts went through my head like they care for me and they thought of me as their protector.

"Girls I promise I'll never leave you and I'll be there for you no matter what happens."

"Thank you Eevee that really means a lot." Scootaloo said sniffling a little.

"Come let's go tell you sisters about what happened." I said

As we walked into town they stuck close by me never leaving my side as we got to the library. I opened the door and saw seven mares sitting down like they were waiting for me.

As I walked in they still wouldn't leave my side.

"What happened Eevee?" Fluttershy asked

I then told them about the three fillies nightmares.

They looked at me surprised they were stunned when I told them how they hugged me at the treehouse and how they were crying.

"I can't believe that you have that much of an impact on their lives." Twilight said

"Yeah it took me by surprise when they hugged me. I thought they were just happy to see me."

"Girls please can you tell us about the the creature in your nightmares like how did it look like." I asked

"O-okay." Applebloom said

"It had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly substance billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes with the portion on its face resembling hair." Sweetie Belle said

"It also has a red spiky growth around its neck." Applebloom said

" It also has black, claw-like hands." Scootaloo said

I then started drawing how it looked like after. I was finished I couldn't help but gasp.

"What is that." Rainbow asked

"That's Darkrai a legendary Pok émon. I've heard lots of legends of him mostly campfire stories. He can enter dreams and destroy the happiness in any dream. He uses nightmares to haunt Pokémon or in this case ponies dreams he's a very powerful Pokémon if he's haunting their dreams that means he has access to anyone's dream." I said

"Luna aren't you able to enter dreams why couldn't you stop them." twilight asked

"I've seen that creature before but every time I try to stop the nightmare from spreading he always kicks me from that dream and its always too late to stop it and that dream gets corrupted. I'm sorry I can't be much help." Luna said

"Don't blame yourself there was only one legendary able to defeat him it's his worst enemy Cresselia."

"I remember some stories apparently she's kind and gentle and cares for the wellbeing of all who's been corrupted by Darkrai's nightmares. She very hostile towar ds him but there's no way that she can help. " I stated

"What are going to do." Applejack said

"We have to inform my sister and you must tell her what you told is Eevee." Luna stated

"Okay I will anything to help them." I said the three fillies then walked over to me and gave me a hug and I felt drops of tears on my coat again. I didn't mind it if I have to. I will help them no matter what happens to me.

POV of Cresselia

"What has happened?" Azelf asked Uxie

"I fear that Darkrai has angered Eevee by attacking the dreams of three fillies he cares about." Uxie said {this frightened me, what will happen if Eevee does something reckless? I fear that Eevee will try and kill Darkrai rather then simply defeat him."

Dear Arceus let him be okay.

POV of Eevee

After my moment with the cutie mark crusaders they wanted to sleep at twilight's we all did knowing that Darkrai might haunt them again. They slept next to me on the floor and didn't leave my side once they fell asleep. I walked over to the seven mares they looked distraught. I would to if that happened to my sisters no, they are my sisters and I care for them and will make them feel better.

"What's wrong?" I asked

They all looked at me. Rainbow was first to speak.

"Thanks Eevee for cheering them up we all thankful that your their friend."

"I can't stand them being sad I just can't." Applejack said

She then looked at them they were still sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe a being from your world can be so cruel." Fluttershy said

"Nothing's perfect Fluttershy the only thing we can do is wait."

"Wait Wait we can't wait we need action." Rainbow stated

"Relax rainbow I know you hate seeing Scoots like that you have to be patient we'll find him I promise." She then gave me a small smile I know she want to do everything to protect her sister. Bu t we can't just have an objective with any direction hopefully with the help of Princess Luna's sister we can end the madness that Darkrai made. I then made my way back to the three fillies and rested Arceus please let them have a goodnights rest.


	8. Chapter 8: The past and new love

Chapter 8 the past and new love

Darkness that's a word I could sum up. All I saw was darkness my mind then clearing saw a light. I woke up in a familiar place the forest not just any forest the Viridian forest where I lived my whole life I saw old memories the day of my birth seeing my father encouraging my mother. Most Pokemon would hate seeing there birth but I didn't mostly that's when my life began I still remember my birthday 10/31/1096 as the year here is different from my world. The presents I got happy days.

They weren't always like that the next place I woke up in was a dark tundra nothingness surrounded me the feelings of not wanted began to surface. As I walked emotions began to hit like a freight train I than saw a small Eevee no older than six.

Memories of this land began to surface as my mind raced searching for an answer.

I remember this where my parents abandoned me. Once I finally got back to the forest I found my home no one was there everything intact though that was my home for the past twelve years.

I woke up around 5:00 A.M I was really frighten seeing my old memories knowing that I had to scavenge just to eat and live on my own for years knowing that nobody wanted me I didn't know what I did wrong why was my life like this and why was I sent here to equestria I need answers and I'm going to find them.

I looked down I saw the three fillies still sleeping near me this time no fears no tears they know I'm here they know that their sisters will do anything for them and won't let Darkrai get away for emotionally scarring them.

I slowly rose so I didn't disturb the sleeping fillies. As I rose I got to the door of the library and exited I only need to be alone. As I got out I saw Pinkie up I approached her then she quickly turned and greeted me.

"Good morning Eevee!"

"Damn Pinkie you're up early."

She only smiled and said "you know what they say the early bird catches the worm eww not worm how about gummy worm."

"So why are you up so early?" She asked me

"Couldn't sleep I've been having nightmares about my past." I knew she was interested on learning more but I couldn't tell her I never told anybody that my parents abandoning so I kept my mouth shut.

But something sparked I saw the way her pink coat shined under the sunrise. I really just wanted to kiss her but I couldn't we're different species.

"You can kiss me if you want." Pinkie said

"What?" She then leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I was stunned but I loved the kiss it felt great.

Afterwards my mouth was left agape at what she just did. She only giggled and stared back I honestly thought that she thought I was having a staring contest with her.

"Why d id you do that?" I asked

"Well I heard you mumbling in your sleep something about parents and gone and you seem upset too; so I decide to give you super extra special kiss to make you happy." She smiled as she went towards me whispered in my ear.

"I also know that you have a crush on me,Twilight,Applejack,Rarity,Rainbow,Flutters,and Luna."

"How did you know all that Pinkie?" I asked

"Well it was easy looking into your eyes your eyes sparkle every time you see one of us."

"Pinkie please keep this secret between us."

"Okay I will."

"Pinkie promise?" I asked

"Pinkie promise." She said

Now I'm going to sleep knowing I just kissed a beautiful mare, or she kissed me. I don't know a kiss is kiss.

I felt something shake me awake I opened my eyes and saw that the cutie mark crusaders were awake trying to wake me up.

"Oh come on wake up." Scootaloo said

As I rose I saw seven mares looking at me and three fillies .

"What?" I asked

"We have to hurry before we miss the train to Canterlot." Twilight said

"What?" I asked again they looked at me like I wasn't here yesterday.

"Remember you said that you'd tell the princess about Darkrai." Luna informed me.

"Oh him yeah let's go as long as I don't have to sleep I really don't want to deal with my nightmares anymore." I said as I walked to the door.

"You had a nightmare?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah it was about my childhood nothing to bad just about my stupid parents, don't worry Flutters Darkrai wasn't in the nightmare." I said

"Why would you call your parents stupid?" Twilight questioned

"I don't want to talk about let's leave it at that." I said

"Oh okay let's get to the train station." Twilight said as we left the three fillies stuck by me I didn't mind as they walked they were really happy as we got our tickets they sat next to me they felt very comfortable around me.

I was still thinking about why my dreams had such an impact sure I was dishearten when my parents left but they left the home I live in or use to live in these thought just don't go way first I'm think about my nightmares then I'm thinking about the kiss that Pinkie gave me was that all in good fun or did she have feelings for me.

As the train started moving I had nothing to do the seven mares that I've fallen in love with we're talking amongst each other so were the three fillies who were still next to me.

So I decide to explore the train a little nobody really noticed me leaving. Once I got to gap where the trains connected I decide to do something pretty stupid I climbed on top of the trains roof. Hey I had nothing to do I was really bored and this seemed fun. After jumping from roof to roof I decided to prank the girls by going on the window side I kept my shadow claws on the train so I didn't fall off.

POV of Luna

"So Luna what exactly is Eevee going to say once he gets to Canterlot?" Twilight asked

"I do not know I suppose he can wing it."

"You mean spewrandom facts." Pinkie said

"No I mean he can improvise a thing to talk about."

"Hey where is Eevee?" Rainbow asked

Then the three fillies turned and didn't see him sitting there.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Scootaloo said

I heard tapping as soon as I saw Eevee hanging upside down near our window.

All of our mouths were agape when he was smiling.

POV of Eevee

I then started laughing as I got back up to the roof and went the correct cabin.

I saw them all glare at me even pinkie who's always smiling that made laugh even harder I was rolling on the floor laughing.

After I calm down and got a hold of my breathing they were all pretty pissed.

"Wow that was funny." I said

"That was certainly not funny." Rarity said

" Oh come on it was just a joke relax."

"You could've gotten yourself killed." Fluttershy said now concerned

"You girls have no sense of humor." I said as I smiled.

"Look I can handle myself I was bored so climbed the trains roof did a bit of running, look I'm sorry I scared you all I promise I won't do anything that stupid again I promise."

"Now if you excuse me I'll be sleeping."

I felt something nudge me bit but I payed no attention to it then again it started to feel painful.

I then opened my eyes and saw it was Sweetie Belle doing that.

"What is it Sweetie Belle?" I asked

"I'm just wondering when your birthday is?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Well what day is it today?" I asked

"The twenty-third of October."

"Well my birthday's in a week on the thirty-first." I said

"Really!" she shouted

"Uh Sweetie why are you yelling? Rarity asked

"Eevee just told me that his bi rthday is on nightmare night." Sweetie Belle said

"Nightmare what?" I asked

"Are you referring to Halloween." I asked

"Hallow-what?" They all said in unison

"Nothing." I said as I slumped my head back on the seat.

"Anyway my birthday isn't that big it's just a regular day." I said

"No it isn't it's a day to celebrate a day that you were born even if you were born on a spooky holiday. Pinkie said

I only smiled but then it turned into a frown.

"That's just it birthdays bring me nothing but sadness and I really don't feel like celebrating it." I said not wanting to say more but then pinkie persisted.

"Why don't you like birthdays?" Pinkie asked

Yeah every pony likes their birthday they get presents and feel special because its about them that it's their day." Rainbow said

"Yeah well you wouldn't understand why I hate my birthday."

"Then why did you tell me about your birthd ay you know you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to?" Sweetie Belle said

"You wanted to know." I said

"If I may ask why do you hate birthdays?" Luna asked

"Okay I'll tell you why."

"It all started twelve years ago on my sixth birthday I was excited like every year my parents and I would go to the tundra. It was near my home and had a beautiful view that place was my childhood. Anyway my parents and I went to have picnic for my birthday. I played with them like any normal day until the sunset that's when my parents told me to stay there they said that they were getting my present. I waited and waited and waited after the moon reached its peak I decided to call my parents, they didn't answer. That's when I started crying, my parents ditched me there when I went home and called my parents they weren't there either I then found a note I began to read the note it said.

Eevee were sorry but we cannot cont inue to love you, you were a mistake that happened we think it would be best if lived on your own.

Signed Espeon and Glaceon your mother and father.

I was depressed, I started to think they really didn't love me and it was just an act. I felt stupid knowing that my parents hated taking care of me. So after years of growing up I never celebrated my birthday's, those days were just bad for me and I always have nightmares on that day."

As I finished my story I saw all the girls looking at me with sorrowful eyes. My expression turned from anger to sadness as I slumped over and cried. They got close to me and gave me a group hug.

"Thank you for that, I needed to get that off my chest." I said as sniffed

"Hey Eevee, who needs them they're probably just jerks they don't deserve an awesome son like you." Rainbow dash stated

"I agree they don't deserve someone as dashing as you Eevee." Rarity said

"Yeah you 're strong and lived on your own and you didn't need em for anything." Applejack said

"I agree you're an intelligent Pokémon that can take care of himself." Twilight said

"We care for you Eevee don't think about them anymore, they never deserved you." Fluttershy said

"Thank you girls for cheering me up." I finally had closure knowing here in Equestria they care for me albeit some more than others but I can finally see here is where I belong and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey girls were approaching Canterlot." Luna stated

"Looks like I'm going have weird looks as soon as I step off this train." I said smiling as long as they didn't bother me then I won't attack them.


	9. Chapter 9: Sex talk with two princesses

Chapter 9 sex talk with two princesses

As we entered I received many gasps and stares I also heard what is that creature doing here but very little were surprised I even heard one pony say aw he's so adorable either way I had mixed reactions.

We approached the gates to the palace but the guards stopped us before we can enter.

"What is this dog doing entering the palace no dogs allowed." One guard said

That's when I became angry Luna noticed my anger and quickly interfered.

"That's enough I won't let you insult my friend I won't hesitate to throw to the dungeon and he's quite powerful he defeated a manticore now step aside." Luna said I was surprised on her action but she wouldn't let them insult me.

She then spoke up "Eevee you should control your anger I saw the shadow starting to form on your paw and please for us don't get anger with anyone."

"Fine but right now I'm really sensitive about my emotions since I told you my birthday's coming up and if anyone crosses me or insults me I won't hesitate to slit their throat."

"Why would you do that?" Fluttershy asked

"Because I don't take kindly of insults." I stated

"And right now my feelings about how I got here and a legendary Pokémon scaring my friends."

I didn't want to tell them about my feelings for them Pinkie already knows and she wouldn't betray my trust that's one of the things I like about her that's when we're in a throne room.

"Halt!" one of the guards said in a booming voice

"Step forward." we all obeyed

Princess Luna walked past the guards and went to the side of the throne.

Two female alicorns then appear and a male unicorn. The taller alicorn had a flowing mane like Luna's but multicolored not like rainbows but close enough her coat was a clear white her cutie mark had a image of the sun. The other alicorn had a pink,purple,and yellow mane her coat was pink and her cutie mark had an image of a heart but teal colored. The male unicorn had blue mane same clear coat and cutie marks was the image of a shield with five stars.

I really didn't care why I was here only that I stopped Darkrai.

"Uh princess this is our friend Eevee." Twilight spoke as soon as the princess heard my name she looked at me.

"Uh twilight your letter said he had a brown coat and he was a foot tall." The princess said

"I'm sorry to disappoint but as you can clearly see my coat is black I have crimson eyes and yellow bands on my body." All the ponies cringed when I spoke disrespectfully.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" She asked

"Look princess the only reason I'm here is to tell you that something is causing nightmares and I need to stop him." I said I was quite satisfied with my disrespect I mean you only live once and I'll be damned if I let this slip from my grasp.

"Would you please excuse us princess?" Twilight asked

"Of course." The princess said

They then dragged me outside of the throne room.

"What?" I asked

"Why are you disrespecting the princess like that?" Twilight asked

"Look I have better things to do I really just want to tell her about Darkrai and answer any stupid questions she has for me at the end." I said smugly

The mares weren't impressed I only rolled my eyes.

"When did you become such a jerk?" Rainbow asked

"I don't know maybe all the damn insults in this city." I then realized why am I being an asshole sure I few insults didn't hurt me. But when the shadow started forming on my paw I felt anger why is that I never acted like this maybe bring up old memories cause me to have bottled up emotions erupt maybe the anger that Darkrai caused by hurting the fillies I cared about. I do know one thing I have to apologize for my actions.

"Look I'm sorry it's just that I've been under a lot if stress."

"It's okay we probably would have done the same but please apologize to princess celestia." Twilight asked

"Sure I'll apologize." I smiled when they accepted my apology.

As we entered the throne room princess celestia turned and faced us.

"Uh princess I would like to apologize for my actions earlier I've been going through a lot of stress mostly related to me going to a different world and not knowing how I got here."

"It quite alright Eevee you see my sister already told me what happened this world must be alien to you." Celestia said

"Now did you want to tell me something?" She asked

I then told her about Darkrai how he goes into different world and makes it his little play yard.

"I must say I'm surprised at what you are saying you mean to tell me that my sister isn't powerful enough to defeat him." Celestia said

"I'm a little confused what region did you say he was from?" The pink alicorn asked

"Well he's from the sinnoh region it's a far away from the kanto region." I said

"I see so you and him probably are in situation."

"No I feel like he was sent here like a banishment unless the same Pokémon sent me here for a reason because I really don't think that a being from my world would send me here to make friends miss."

"Call me Cadance." The pink alicorn said

"Okay Cadance but the only reason I could come up is that the legends sent him here as a punishment for his nightmares."

"But is there any point in the future that Darkrai would become unstoppable." Shineing said

"Well during a new moon he thrives in darkness does any one know when a new moon would come up."

"Well yes next week during nightmare night." Luna stated

"Well shit it means he'll be in full power by that night."

"What do you propose we do." Cadance asked celestia

"Would the elements of harmony work on him." Celestia asked me

"I don't know I really doubt that your artifacts would work on him he's darkness and cause nightmares the only way to defeat him is another Pokémon." I answered Celestia

"Can't you defeat him?" They all asked in unison

"Hmm maybe but I would need the help of the elements I'm not really sure they can be of help but if I need a quick getaway the more ponies I have helping me the better."

As the princess Luna and the elements of harmony left I stayed to talk to princess celestia.

"Can I ask you a question princess celestia?" I asked

"What is your question Eevee?" Celestia asked

"Well I wanted to know if it was taboo for a pony to date a different species?"

"Why do you ask do you have crush on somepony?" Celestia giggled when she saw my blush grow.

"Yeah I kind of do on two of them actually."

"Who are they." Princess Cadance asked

"Well one of them is Pinkie Pie I feel so happy around her and my feelings about how we're different species stops me from telling her how I feel I don't what to do." I told both alicorn princesses

"Well if you really love her tell her in my society if my subjects are happy then I'm happy I want each of my subjects to have happiness in their lives." Celestia stated

"So it isn't taboo."

"Of course not I'm not going to force my subjects just to date their own kind." She said

"Who's is the other mare that you love." Princess Cadance asked

"Luna she's beautiful and I feel like she knows how lonely it can be when you don't have anybody to count on."

"What do you mean anybody to count to your parents were never there for you?" I frowned when she mention my parents she could tell something was wrong.

"What happened Eevee what happened to you in your past?" Princess Celestia asked

"You wouldn't understand." I said

"Trust us please tell us what happened." Princess Cadance asked

I sighed and proceed to tell them about my life my parents what they did. My anger just turned into sadness my happiness left me all was left was a sad shell. They then proceed to hug me their warmth was enough to bring a smile I now know that my life is here I now knew that after defeating Darkrai I'm going to stay here with my friends and hopefully the ones I love.

I then walked out of the throne room with the princesses by my side.

"Hey Eevee we were looking for you where were you?" Rainbow asked

"Oh I was talking to the princess about something it isn't very important." I said

"Okay anyways Pinkie was looking for you earlier." Rainbow said

"Where is she."

"In the garden she told me to tell you."

After saying my goodbyes to the princesses I walked over to the garden there I see Pinkie and a very relaxed Luna.

"Hello girls." they then turned and saw me.

"Oh hello Eevee." Pinkie said gleefully

Okay tell them how you feel about them just do it you idiot don't chicken out.

As I opened my mouth I was tackled to the ground by three fillies. Man my day cannot get any worse.

"Ow that hurt." The two mares giggled I got back up to my legs and scolded at the three fillies.

"Sorry but rarity needs to talk to you Eevee." Sweetie Belle said

"What does she need?" I asked

"We don't know but you need to come with us." Applebloom said

"Fine." I walked from the garden to a chamber five mares looking at me.

"What is it." I asked

"Nice to see you too." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Sorry you kind of interrupted me from doing something." I said

"You mean confessing your love to Pinkie and Luna?" Rainbow said as she smile.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Well it's pretty obvious the way you look at them and what I saw when I woke up and didn't see you sleeping next to cutie mark crusaders." Twilight said giggling

"Hey she kissed me." I said

"Wow a mare who you like and now your confused typical male hormones." Rarity stated

"Okay enough with the jokes now tell me what was so important that you had to interrupt me."

"Oh yes we wanted to give you something now close your eyes." I obeyed and closed my eyes.

I felt something being tied to my neck I opened my eyes and saw a red bandana.

"So you brought me here for a dishcloth." I said with a deadpan expression.

"No we brought you here because we thought that the bandana looked good and we wanted to see if Twilight's magic would have any effect on you." Rarity said

I felt better like I unlocked moves I didn't know.

As we walked I turned to a room were guards were training I saw many states given to me by the guards.

"What are we doing here?" Rarity asked

"I want to try out something." I then walked over to a training dummy.

I focused all my anger on the dummy when a blast of shadowy energy blasted from my body a horrible aura fueled dark thoughts bad hit the dummy almost disintegrating.

I saw the mares faces the look of surprise I was strong and with the bandana I learned a very powerful move.

I then walked out like nothing happened.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow said as we walked to the garden.

"I must say Eevee your getting to know a lot more moves then I thought originally you could be powerful Pokémon maybe enough to defeat Darkrai." Rarity said

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves sugarcube he still has a lot to learn." Applejack stated

"Maybe with a little more training he could learn powers that heal him from damage." Twilight stated

"I hope he doesn't over do it though he still pretty young and I don't want him to strain to much." Fluttershy said

"You worry too much flutters he can handle almost anything." Rainbow said

I walked to the garden but I didn't see Luna or Pinkie.

Damn you lost your opportunity Eevee hopefully tonight I can tell Luna how I feel about her.

"Girls would you please join us for dinner." princess Cadance said

"We'll be right there Cadance." Twilight said

Hopefully I can tell them later right now I'm hungry I need some food.


	10. Chapter 10: Shadow juggernaut

Chapter 10 shadow juggernaut

When we entered the dining room I was surprised it was huge.

I spotted both Luna and Pinkie they gestured me to sit next to them so I did.

"So how are you liking equestria Eevee." Princess celestia asked

"I gotta say its pretty good when I first got here everything felt so familiar. But after a double-take it wasn't the forest I lived in still every pony says that the everfree forest is scary. I mean its creepy but not all that bad." I said smiling

"Wow I thought that you were crazy for sleeping in the forest." Rainbow said

"Yeah I know most Eevees in my world live in towns or big cities. But I don't like big places I like small and capable where I can see the stars with out pollution ruining the stars at night."

"I see now I now know you changed into an umbreon you like night more than the mornings." Luna said I gave Luna a small smile she blushed lightly that's one the reasons why I love her.

Food was brought when we finished talking everyone talked to each other and laughed at stories told to one another. I then started to look at my newly acquired bandana it's weird but this bandana actually got me powers I didn't know the moves I know so far are shadow ball,dark pulse,iron tail, and charm. Those are the ones I can do easily.

Pinkie noticed I wasn't eating instead I was staring at the bandana then the whole table started to look at me I really didn't notice since I was lost in my mind I then breathed in then out.

I felt different like the moonlight that shined through the windows gave me strength. I then looked up from my bandana and saw them staring at me.

"Oh hi." I waved they only chuckle.

"What are you looking at." Luna asked

"Oh well I was looking at this bandana when I wear it I feel powerful like I unlocked moves I didn't know I had."

The rest of dinner went uneventful I decide to get some sleep after I'd say about two hours rest I didn't feel all that tired.

Everyone was asleep I decide to go outside for awhile there. I spotted Luna awake looking to moon her eyes she looked like she was crying I slowly approached her.

"Hey Luna are you okay?" I asked

"Hmm oh I'm fine Eevee." She lied I knew Luna how she looked when lying her ears would flatten and her eyes would glisten.

"Luna please don't lie tell me what's wrong." I asked

She sighed and said. "Do you like me Eevee?"

"Of Course your smart,beautiful,and kind."

"As a friend or more than a friend?" Luna asked

"I think of you as somepony special somepony I can talk to."

she only smiled I then leaned forward and kissed her lips she didn't resist at all I even heard a tiny moan escape our lips separated and I spoke up.

"You've been waiting to do that? But you never had the time or privacy to do it have you." She nodded

"I've always know we had a connection."

"Listen Luna I need to tell you that Pinkie also love's me." I told her

"It's okay I can share." she gave me a small wink

I smiled and gave Luna a kiss but then heard rumbling.

"Did you hear that it sounds like something big is coming." I said

"Yes I did it seems it's getting closer."

"Go get your sister and the girls I'll look for it out in the forest."

I quickly got up and ran towards the front gates that's when I saw a large shadow creature.

"Dear Arceus a juggernaut." The juggernaut then slammed its fist near me. But missed I then started to hit it's fist with my iron tail the whole fist then broke off. It groaned in pain he put his fist near me where I could climb up after getting to his neck I started using shadow claws and slashed its weak spot and it yelled in pain.

POV of Luna

I quickly went upstairs to inform the elements and my sister I knocked my sister room.

I then went in. "Tia wake up something is wrong." I told my sister

"What's wrong Luna?" an ear shattering roar got her up.

We walked outside my sisters chamber and to the throne room there were all six mares looking very tired.

"Did to here that?" Twilight said

"Yeah that sound what was that?" Rainbow asked

"Where's Eevee." Fluttershy asked

"Come on girls Eevee need's our help." I said

As we got outside we saw Eevee scale the beast with ease he looked very tired. We need to defeat this monster.

POV of Eevee

As I climbed I jumped up high and slammed my tail on its shoulder it wince in pain dealing heavy damage he seemed to adapt to my moves as he block every move.

"Luna,Celestia,Twilight I need you to focus your magic on it restrain it."

They nodded in agreement their magic held juggernaut in place for quite awhile I then concentrated my anger at the monster then I used dark pulse it was enough to destroy the chest only thing left was its head.

The magic was then released the juggernauts head was floating around using powerful beams of darkness one of beams hit me it was a very painful hit again like the manticore I couldn't faint here not now not until I kill this bastard.

I felt a hyper sensation coming from inside me I felt anger,sadness, and doubt release the ray then blasted him to pieces. I learned hyper beam.

"Darkrai must've sent that beast after me." I said

Fluttershy then approached me "Eevee your hurt." she touched my check I looked at her hoof and saw blood.

Backed away from them I then exhaled and looked to the moon. I closed my eyes and the light from the moon released a small beam which hit me I heard gasp as if hit me that's when I noticed that I learned moonlight.

I turned to them I was perfectly health no cuts on me at all.

"That's moonlight a move where the moon basically acts like health and will heal my cuts." I said

"So you rely largely on the moon." Luna asked

"Yes the moon powers up my evolution and the brighter the moon is the strong my move moonlight."

"I noticed something Eevee the beam you shot out it was powered by different emotions wasn't it." Celestia stated

"Yeah my emotions powered it the anger I felt pulsated through my body. My doubts the doubts that Luna and Pinkie had different emotions for me. The sadness of that went through my body when I was in my nightmare and the fear I had thinking if I don't defeat Darkrai he'll corrupt this world."

"And he won't." a powerful booming voice said as a portal opened and saw a familiar figure.

POV of cresselia

"We need to support Eevee he seems to get angrier his emotions will be his downfall if he can't control them." I said

"Yes we must go to this world and help Eevee destroy him gather the lake guardians." Arceus said

After I had gathered them Arceus opened a portal the portal showed us eight mares and Eevee.

"And he won't." Arceus said

We step through and reveal ourselves hopefully they'll accept us for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11: A day with Sweetie Belle

Chapter 11 a day with sweetie belle

"Who are you." I asked

"I am Arceus and you must be the Eevee that cresselia sent I heard so much about you." The figure said

I had no idea what was happening why were the legends her? How did they get here? Which one of the legends sent me here?

Cresselia then spoke up.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience you see I sent Eevee here for a reason."

"Why did you send him here and why was he badly injured when coming here?" Twilight asked

"If you don't mind but why did you send Darkrai here." Fluttershy asked

I started hyperventilating my chest rising lowering I felt like my heart beating like it was about to come out of chest. My eyes started closing I heard I faint gasp as I went in to a deep sleep.

POV of Fluttershy

I heard a loud thump and I saw Eevee's unconscious body I ran over to him checking what was wrong.

"What happened?" Luna asked

"I think he just fainted out of nowhere probably because he went into shock."

Arceus then spoke up "Hopefully he isn't dreaming."

"Why's that? The only nightmare he had so far were of his parents." Pinkie stated

"We know he experienced these nightmares when he was a child but I'm worried that he just defeat a juggernaut and he is mentally unstable. You see growing attach to all of you his love for you pinkie and Luna is strong he might go insane with worry his anger will also grow since Darkrai is attacking those three fillies." Arceus explained

"How do you know their names?" I asked

"I know everything I'm a legend in my world so I have connected links to different worlds and their leaders." Arceus stated

"But why did you send him here is it because he was destine to be here or was it a mistake." Princess Luna stated

"I sent him here to make his life better by getting him to open up. That worked as you see he has two mare friends and great friends." Cresselia said

"But then she sent Darkrai and caused those terrible nightmares but I think Eevee can beat Darkrai." Mespirt stated

"Mesprit! Cresselia made a mistake." Uxie said annoyed by her friends outburst.

"Anyway we need to help Eevee he's in bad condition." I said worried about my friend.

"Of course take Eevee somewhere so that he can rest." Celestia said

POV of Arceus

"Now that we have sometime why did you send a Pokémon here Arceus?" Celestia asked

"Oh Celestia it was a simple mistake made by my friend." I stated in a calm manner

"Yes I know that but my sister has grown attached to him what happens if he is needed back into your world. What do I say to my dear sister and the element of laughter?" Celestia asked

"Look I promise you I will do my best at keeping Darkrai at bay but I must inform you that Eevee isn't any normal Pokémon."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Eevee belongs to important link in Pokémon history. He might as well be a legend but this Eevee is special yes Eevee's are scarce but they have unlimited evolutionary purpose and his parents died trying to protect him he is very important."

"What do you mean? He told us that his family abandon him when he was a child."

"Yes those were his adoptive parents but look you may not believe me but Eevee is destine to defeat Darkrai and free your world from these nightmares. He was destine to come here he was destine to meet the elements of harmony and become friends with them now we must prepare for the impending attack that Darkrai may have planned."

"So can the elements help him defeat Darkrai?"

"Yes but Eevee has to severely damage Darkrai beforehand so he must train we only have four days before Darkrai attacks and his army will be strong."

POV of Eevee

I woke up a few hours later my head having a dull pain I slowly rose from the comfy bed right next to me was Pinkie a light snoring I could hear Wait what is Pinkie doing here!? Where am I? did I just have? Oh no. oh no. Alright keep calm Eevee there's probably a perfect explanation for thi-. Oh come on I then turned Luna was by my side. Well either we just had sex or something else happened.

As I got up I shifted the blankets Pinkie instantly woke up.

"Good morning Eevee how was your sleep!" Pinkie asked

"Damn pinkie don't do that I love you but that scares the crap out of me." I said

"Oops sorry." she stated

"Well this morning has be eventful." Luna said awakened by our volume.

"Sorry about that Luna just woke up and surprised about us sharing a bed."

"Oh looks like we fell asleep taking care of you." Luna said

"Wait what? define take care"

"Well you fell asleep after fighting juggernaut and seeing Arceus I think that was his name." Pinkie said rubbing her hoof on her chin.

"Oh thank Arceus we weren't doing anything else." I said smiling

"What do you think we were do-? Oh my goddess you thought we had sex." Pinkie said now laughing on the floor.

I turned to see Luna blushing furiously it seems that she was considering it.

"Alright Pinkie that's enough." I said

"Sorry Eevee it's just a little bit funny." Pinkie said smiling sometimes I can't figure out that mare. It's best just to leave it at that.

"Anyway if I wasn't dreaming than that means Arceus is here I need to talk to him."

I got up from my bed and walked out but my mind was still on why Arceus was here? Why did they send me here couldn't they just handle it themselves they're far more powerful than me they're legends I'm just a nobody.

I need some clearance something to get my mind off of those thoughts I needed to recap how my weeks here I've only been here for I'd say about a week and a half and in three days Darkrai was going to attack. So my week so far I got lost in a forest almost eaten by Fluffy. Fluttershy helped me I befriended Angel. I went into a forest to get berries I fought the manticore ultimately impressing my friends. Woke up fed animals talked for the first time. Met the CMC helped them. Helped Applejack and Pinkie. Met Luna evolved into umbreon told friends about me learned that Darkrai has scared my friends acted like a jackass in front of the ruler of this kingdom made a plan defeat juggernaut had an awkward encounter with my marefriends this day just gets better and better.

As I walked down the hall I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Eevee get over here." The voice said

"Um okay who are you." I askedl

"I'm Twilight do you remember what you told me a few days ago." Twilight asked

"Oh yeah something about drawing my evolutions." I said

"Yeah could you draw them I'm really interested in your species."

"Sure just give me a few hours and I'll give them to you."

2 hours later

"Hey Eevee whatcha doing." Sweetie belle asked

"Hmm oh I'm drawing some pictures for Twilight she wants to see my evolutions."

"Ohh that one looks cute." She said as she pointed towards leafeon

"What others have you drawn."

"Uh well I drew my first form Eevee and I drew umbreon I also drew flareon."

I looked at her face it tells it all amazed by the looks Eevee's can get it felt great knowing somepony cared enough to look at them. I smiled I always wanted a little sister and I feel like she knows I enjoy her company.

"Hey Eevee."

"Yeah what is it." I asked

"I was wondering if you needed any help I really want to know more about your forms." She asked me giving the most cutest stare ever.

"Sure you can help."

Several hours later

My time spent with her consisted of her telling me stories on her failed attempts at getting her cutiemark. How her friends would get into mischief and they will never give up until they get their cutiemarks.

To be honest I enjoyed her company a lot I then told her about something's I did. When I was young like my first battle how I met all kinds of Pokémon. I then told her about an old friend my only friend her name was minccino. I told her that she was a bit of a neat freak she really couldn't stop cleaning. I ended up drawing her.

"Aw she looks cute have you been friends for a long time." She asked

"Well yeah she was the one I could count on to help me with things."

"How did ya talk to each other." she asked

"Well we had a mail service it takes our mail to other regions and every few weeks we would write to each other to catch up in our lives."

After a few hours I checked the wall clock it seems I spent my whole day with Sweetie Belle I finally felt like I did my job for protecting her keeping her happy I know she isn't my sister at all but we can all imagine can't we.


	12. Chapter 12: Expecting less

Chapter 12 expecting less but getting more

Sleep that's all I felt the darkness surrounding me the breeze from the outside and something next to me breathing softly her body provided warmth the feeling of her next to me. Once again I woke up with Sweetie Belle next to me my drawings on the table I couldn't sleep but I couldn't leave her here I shouldn't after debating with my mind I decide to sleep a bit clear my head.

POV of Fluttershy

I was really worried about Eevee and the stress he's been put in I know he can take care of himself but I still worry.

"Hey Flutters do you know where Eevee's at." Rainbow Dash asked

"Sorry Rainbow Dash I haven't seen him all day."

"Well could you help me find him?"

"Okay let's go check if he's with Luna he's bound to be with her." I inquired

We ran past many butlers and maids when we turned the corner we saw Luna talking to Pinkie.

"Oh hello Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Luna said as we walked up to her.

"Hey Luna have you seen Eevee anywhere at all." Rainbow asked

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Luna told us

"Yeah he seemed a little embarrassed this morning." Pinkie stated

"What do you mean Pinkie." I asked

"Well when he woke up this morning we were all in the same bed and he thought that we had sex." She said smiling

"Oh my"

"Yeah I know he looked really surprised but I know one day when me and Luna are ready then we'll let him right Luna."

"Of course." Luna said

"Okay anyway help us find him." Rainbow asked

"Okie dokie Loki."

We then started walking as we turned the corner. We saw twilight she seemed very excited.

"Hello twilight. Why are you so happy?" Rainbow asked

"Well I told Eevee that if he could draw some pictures of his evolutions." Twilight explained

"But why do you want to see his other evolutions?" I asked quizzically

"Well I want compare if there are any significant changes to his body and you never know if we might see another of his species."

We were then interrupted by Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"Hey did you say you were looking for Eevee?" Scootaloo asked

"Yeah have you seen him." I asked

"Yeah I saw him with Sweetie Belle."

"Where is he now I think in that room." she then pointed towards a guest bedroom.

I then opened the door I saw the most adorable sight Sweetie Belle sleeping next to Eevee.

POV of Eevee

"Wake up." A deep and menacing voice said

"Where am I?" I asked

"You are in my domain."

"And where would that be."

"The dream world where dreams are nothing but food to me."

"What am I doing here? Are you Darkrai?"

"Why yes yes I am. And you seem to be afraid of what I'd do to you." He said giving me a menacing smile.

"Yes I am afraid but you hurt my friends. You scare the fillies that I care about."

But why do you care about them. They aren't even the same species and some how you got two of them to be your marefriends one of them is a princess royalty none the less. The other is a hyperactive nut I bet you get annoyed when she talks to you."

"Take that back jackass." I said trying to calm down

"Looks like a struck a nerve. I don't see why a royal mare would waste time with you. Your just some random Pokémon that timid Pegasus found I know you should've just died in the forest let that manticore eat you. What was the name of that Pegasus butter pie.

"Her name is Fluttershy. Now I'm giving you five seconds to take back those words you said about my marefriend and my other friend." I said starting to get agitated

"You are in position to give me orders. Now lets talk about the fillies what their group's name the cutie mark crusaders. I had a fun time messing with their psyche. It brings a smile to my face know that children are easy to scare you should've looked at their faces when the dream you died in front of them."

"I promise you that on nightmare night that I will beat you." I promised giving him a glare.

"Well I feel that on that night we shall se who would win." He gave me a smile and vanished.

I opened my eyes to see Pinkie,Luna,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,Twilight,Scootaloo,and Applebloom. I felt something warm against me I then remembered that Sweetie Belle was next to me or might as well hugging me since her forehoof was wrapped around me.

I chuckled at the sight.

"Awww that's so cute." Pinkie said

I had to blink a couple times in order to get my vision back in order to see it was pretty dark.

"Oh hey girls." I said in a hushed tone

"Why are we whispering?" Pinkie asked.

"Because Sweetie is still asleep." Looking back I saw her holding me like a teddy bear not to tight but enough that I couldn't escape.

"That looks so adorable." Luna commented

Just then I felt shifting to my side I looked down and saw Sweetie Belle waking up. She then yawn and blushed furiously because of the position she was in her forehoof wrapped around me chest.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said

"It's okay I'm not mad just a little surprised that I couldn't escape your tiny grasp." I chuckled saying that It was like teasing a little sister.

"Anyway the pictures are right there if you want them Twi." I said getting up

"Thanks Eevee." she looked at all the pictures of my evolutions she then spotted a picture of minccino.

"Um Eevee is this one of your evolutions?"

"No it's just an old friend from a different region is all." I said sadly they saw my frown they put two and two together.

"Do you miss her?" Twilight asked

"Yeah sometimes I wish I could go back to kanto. But my life is here now and I couldn't have it any other way." I gave them a small smile.

"I need to talk to Arceus excuse me." I then left and made my way to the Thorne room I saw Arceus.

"Arceus may I speak with you?" I asked not wanting to anger him.

"If course what is it that you need to talk about." he asked

"Darkrai I know he's important I felt something last night. I dreamed about him he said something about dreams and that was his domain I need to find a way to go in and beat him right now."

"I'm sorry but you cannot enter the dream realm you need to train in order to defeat him." Arceus stated

"Look Arceus I know I'm not strong enough but we have to do something we can't sit around while he's making nightmares for innocent ponies especially foals they would be scarred for life."

"We still have three days until nightmare night we have plenty of time to train you I know you have dark pulse,hyperbeam,shadow claw,and psychic."

"What I don't even know how to do psychic." He then approached me and looked at me he may seem scary but he looked sincere his face told me 'I will help we are united through thick and thin.'

"I'm going to train how to do psychic and many other moves. I promise you that we will defeat him."

"Thank you Arceus for helping me."

"Eevee I must tell you something very important it has something to do with your family tree."

"Okay what is it Arceus."

"You come from a line of powerful Pokémon warriors. A long time ago before the regions were set there was a loyal friend I had he was an Eevee like you but he evolved into a strong Pokémon not many Eevee can evolve into but something inside you made me think of that friends he was a great friend. Your great great grandfather Travis he was brave all of legends know about him we were all good friends."

Then why are Eevee's so scarce in all regions." I asked

"Well Eevee's have an odd DNA trait that let's them have all kinds of evolutions that's why they're rare. Also something else happened a long time ago it seems like a Pokémon that your grandfather was fighting his name was duskinor he made a curse that made many of the Eevee's."

"But why Eevee's yes we are scarce but it doesn't mean that young pups should still not have a home." I said a little anger

"I promise to tell you more but we must train okay."

"We went outside now show me the power of your shadow claw I want to see the power course through you."

I concentrated my anger into one paw the paw the swiped across the tree trunk and with one slash the tree broke in half.

[youtube= watch?v=Dh3ym9F734w]

Good good now I want you to concentrate at the tree trunk don't listen to anything else just concentrate.

After a few minutes a glow started to surround the trunk I then pretend it was in the air I opened my eyes and saw it floating.

"Eevee where are you." I then got distracted by Pinkie yelling my name.

"Oh Eevee." I then ran inside by the look Arceus gave me he looked disappointed that I left but that's my marefriend if he has a problem with my mare he shove it up his ass. I will do anything for her or Luna.


	13. Chapter 12:5: Feelings for a Pokémon

Chapter 12.5 feelings for a certain poké

"Hey Sweetie Belle why does Eevee treat you like a little sister and he treats us like friends?" Scootaloo asked

"I don't know maybe he thinks we get along well." Sweetie Belle said to Scootaloo

"Still he can at least tell us he cares about us." Applebloom said

"If he didn't care about then why'd he comfort us when we got scared of that dream?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Maybe he was annoyed by us and wanted us to shut up." Scootaloo told Sweetie and Applebloom

"How about we ask Pinkie if she knows anything." Applebloom inquired

"Yeah let's be investigators we need to get to the bottom of this." Sweetie said in total confidence she wanted to prove them wrong she didn't want them to think he was paying more attention to her. She though that they need to be interested in him to get to know him more.

After walking downstairs to the throne room they spotted the six mares,luna,celestia,cresselia,and the lake guardians.

"Pinkie Pie we need your help with something!" They yelled in unison

"What is it do you need help with baking or planning a party or-" pinkie was then quieted by Luna.

"What is it you need help with little fillies." Luna asked

"Well we wanted to know since your Eevee's marefriends has he ever talked about any of us before." They asked

"Why do you want to know?" Luna asked

"Silly Luna I think these fillies have a crush on him." Pinkie giggling

"Do not." Scootaloo said

"No offense Scootaloo you kind of a terrible liar." Rainbow said

Scootaloo blushed furiously. "Well Applebloom has a crush on him too." Scootaloo practically yelled

"Do not!" Applebloom said defending herself

"Ya kind of do Applebloom it seems like every time your near him you seemed flustered." Applejack said

"Oh so this what you girls were talking about when you said he doesn't pay attention to you." Sweetie Belle said

"So you probably have a crush on him." Scootaloo and Applebloom said

It was true Sweetie Belle did have feelings for Eevee but he was with Luna and Pinkie and she didn't want to cause anything between two of her friends.

"Yeah it's true." Sweetie Belle said hanging her head in shame.

"Well there's only one way to find out we need to call him over here so you girls can tell him how you feel about him." Pinkie said

"Oh Eevee could you come in here."

Continued in chapter 13


	14. Chapter 13: Stevie

A/N: there may have been some confusion on the previous chapters it's okay number 1: why is he called Eevee? Well simple his name is Eevee he evolved into a umbreon I get that but it doesn't mean his name will change. Number two: what is a shadow juggernaut? A shadow juggernaut is a beast that Darkrai sent to kill Eevee. I hope this cleared some confusion if you are confused about anything else please comment on it.

Chapter 13 Stevie

I walked into the throne room to see what they want.

"Yeah what is it Pinkie?" I asked

"Oh yeah it seems like three little fillies have feelings for you." Pinkie said

"What do you mean feelings." I asked confused at what pinkie told me.

"Well it seems like that Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo,and Applebloom care for you a lot." Rarity stated

"So what you're telling me is that they have a crush on me."

"Wow you catch on fast don't you." Rainbow said with a smirk

"Hey I have a lot on my mind right now. I really don't see what's so good about me I mean I lived alone ,no friends,parents hated me." I said

"Maybe it's just a schoolyard crush type. Like they only like you because you help them with things." Fluttershy suggested

"Maybe I'm not entirely sure about these things."

"Well you should find out. I mean they're going to have scheme to make you like them a lot more." Twilight said

"Well I have a lot on my plate I still have to train and then I have to get ready for nightmare night. Stop Darkrai from building nightmares and rule equestria with darkness."

"Yeah because that's hard to stop a villain." Rainbow said

"Hey you stopped nightmare moon last year. Okay I have beat a guy who can make your worst fear alive."

"Yes but we did it together." Rainbow said slowly like I was an idiot

"Yeah I know you did it together but I have to do this alone that's what Arceus told me."

"Fuck Arceus! You need our help so were going give it to you." Rainbow said while the girls gasped at rainbows language and not paying any attention that her sister was there.

"You have a point there Rainbow we need to prepare and you six are my best bet to beat him."

"Hey Rainbow what does 'fuck' mean." Scootaloo asked

I just started laughing Rainbow just put herself in a hole. But I helped her out.

"Well Scootaloo it means something bad that you can't say until your much older."

"How old?" Sweetie belle asked

"How old are you?" I asked

"Ten."

"Will I would say until you are fifteen then your allowed to say it." I said

I quickly got out of there to avoid further talk.

"Eevee we need to talk." Arceus said

"Sure what is it." I asked

"It's about your friends they are becoming a distraction you need to focus your energy and time on Darkrai and not these silly antics you go with them." Arceus demanded

"Wait hold on there I've been working my ass off trying to help them out with their problems."

"Yes their problems not yours after this you are returning to the kanto region with no memory of what happened here."

"Like hell I am fuck you and your rules I'm not returning to a place that never wanted me." I stated

"Well that's not an option after you are done you are leaving."

"Well how are you going to explain my absences to my friends and marefriends?" I said

"Easy tell them that you had to leave because our world needed you and can't survive without it."

"You fucking bastard." I said

"Ease yourself Eevee you aren't ready to take on a legend." He said with a smirk.

"Okay fine I'll leave when we are done but let me say goodbye."

"Of course I'm not monster." He said as I gave him another glare.

After my talk with Arceus I entered the throne room with a frown my friends saw this and wondered why I was like this.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to leave after I defeat Darkrai."

"What do you mean." Luna asked

"It means after I'm done here Arceus is going to make me leave you girls."

They all had frowns. But it impacted Fluttershy,Pinkie,and Luna the most. Pinkie's usual cotton candy mane was now straight her eyes started to wail up with tears as well as Fluttershy's and Luna's. I hated seeing them like this I didn't want to leave but Arceus was going to make me one way or another.

"Pinkie I'm-" I was then cut of when I was picked up by a lavender aura.

"Eevee I think you go clear your head and pinkie needs to be with some mares." I looked at her with disbelief but I knew she was right her friends needed to be with her I then walked outside the palace and towards a heavily wooded area I kept walking until I couldn't see the palace anymore.

POV of Arceus

"Are you happy for what you've done two element bearers and my sister are deeply sadden by your attempt to make Eevee see straight." Celestia told Arceus

"Look I told him not to get attached to them he was going to leave someday." I told celestia

"Yes but you broke three hearts because if your gain. I know you are just here for eevee but have you thought any of this through you idiot."

"Celestia I-" I was interrupted by her.

"Shut up. SHUT THE FUCK UP! This is your fault I know that you know I have enough to banish you from my kingdom and send you back to your realm. Eevee brought happiness to my sister something I rarely see I hate seeing my sister depressed and you are going to fix this." Celestia was angry I saw the tips of her flowing mane on fire.

POV of Eevee

As I walk down a path I heard nothing but hoots of owls and screeches of bats. Normally Pokémon would be bothered by those noises but I learned to live with them since hoothoots and zubats live near my home at Viridian.

I daydreamed about my old home anxiously waiting for mail to come looking up at the stars seeing a shooting star once in awhile. I think the reason I love Luna is because when I see her mane it reminds me so much of the beauty of the sky at night. But when I see Pinkie's bubbly personality it makes me smile and sometimes makes me laugh when I see her with frosting on her nose and tries to lick it up.

My thoughts were then interrupted by I small cry it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hello is anyone out here I promise I won't hurt you." I heard a small eep I slow approached a small log inside I saw a small pup.

POV of Luna

I was pretty depressed hearing that Eevee needed to leave as soon as he defeats Darkrai. I wanted to do something but his ruler Arceus seemed like he needed to leave ASAP I wish that Pinkie and I could have a final day with him.

"Do you really think he wants to leave." Rainbow asked

"I doubt he loves here he seems to consider us all family." Twilight retorted

"Yes I must say he cares a lot about us and our little sisters." Rarity commented

"Yeah how we gonna tell the girls about Eevee leaving?" Applejack asked

I slowly brushed Pinkies mane with my hoof calming her down after a few minutes all of us fell into deep sleep.

POV of Eevee

I looked at the pup the pup then looked at me with fear in its eyes.

"It's okay I won't hurt you I promise." I told the pup

"Please go away." She asked I determine it was female by it gentle tone.

"What's your name? how did you get here?" I asked her

"My name is Stevie and I saw a portal and Darkrai chased me into this forest."

"What's your name?" She asked

"My name is Eevee it's nice to meet you." I said as she slowly crawled out of the log and sat down in front of me.

"H-hello Eevee where are we." She asked

"We are in equestria near the capital city canterlot." I looked at her she was a small Eevee a young one younger then the CMC but her fur color was different it was a light blue tint.

"Come with me I'll take you somewhere safe."

"O-okay Eevee." We proceed to walk and I heard some trees rustle I looked over and saw three tree covered wolves I knew I had to protect her.

This going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 14: Nightmares 1:2

Chapter 14 nightmares 1/2

POV of Luna

I appeared in a very familiar atmosphere I saw terra the home of many ponies but where was I. I didn't know I kept walking and saw a very familiar palace it was my palace when I was banished on the moon this brought horrible memories me being lonely nopony to talk to. I then saw Eevee he ran into the palace.

"Eevee where are you going?" I asked he just kept running until I saw a familiar red bandana I picked it and looked at it.

"Poor Luna alone thinking that she has somepony special that's to bad forever alone." A menacing voice said

"Where are you show yourself!" I yelled as I readied a magical shot.

"Oh silly Luna you can't use your magic or your wings when I'm in control." The voice said

A shadowy dark mist appeared as it dissipated I saw Darkrai he had a smug look on his face.

"You. What do you want?" I asked angry at his appearance

"What I want? Many things actually be ruler of a world, darkness everywhere,and nightmare moon released." He said with a wicked grin

"H-how do you know about her?" I asked

"Simple after getting into ponies dreams I learn a lot about this kingdom. How Celestia banished you for making night last. How you were defeat by a group of weak ponies."

"It was for the better I wanted ponies to accept me not fear me."

"Your wrong Luna fear is what you need in order to get what you want. Acceptance it just a tell. Now let nightmare out let her out nopony gets hurt. Hey I'll even give you Eevee as a bonus." He disappeared I fell into an abbssy I woke up and saw my friends.

"Luna you're okay thank Celestia." Twilight said

"Where are we." I asked

"We don't know but Pinkie looks even more depressed then before." I looked over to the pink pony her mane straight as ever.

"Pinkie are you okay?"

"No princess I'm not okay my coltfriend is leaving because his god said he couldn't get attached to us."

"Pinkie you know Eevee well do his best to change Arceus's mind now please smile."

"I'm sorry princess but I can't." Her heart was broken because of Arceus the first stallion or male to love her for who she is.

POV of Eevee

As a timberwolf swiped his paw and managed to scratch me I was badly injured. I felt my emotions charge up I let out a large roar and a bright beam the wild disappeared from my sight as splinters went everywhere.

"Who's next!" I yelled

The alpha male then charge towards me and knocked me to a tree I stood up and prepared one more attack.

I focused all of my anger all the anger that Arceus made the feeling that I wouldn't see my friends again it released a shadowy substance it was fuel by dark thoughts the attack destroyed the alpha wolf the last timber wolf looked at me with no expression he left.

I relaxed myself and turned to see Stevie looking at me. She was an Eevee a shiny one those were extremely rare. She had a slightly yellow coat and instead of creme tipped tail she had a light blue tipped tail.

"Are you okay Stevie?" I asked

"You attacked those creatures to protect me." She said as her frown grew to smile. She then ran up to me and put me in a vice hug.

"Let's go and get you somewhere safe okay." She nodded and climbed on my back surprisingly she was really light. On our way back she started telling about her life in hearthome city she told me she lived in trophy garden she usually left to the poffen house trainer loved her company and gave her poffens to eat apparently her home was located in the sinnoh region really faraway from kanto. A nearby shrub rustled I turned to see a orange figure attack me it quickly used extreme speed and made me fall to my rump. I rose up and used shadow ball it made contact with the orange figure and pushed it towards a tree. Ran towards it and performed iron tail it blocked it with its own causing me to clash and send even more power. Ultimately making it faint. I was tired but happy to see a fallen enemy I looked closely at it it was a pikachu but not just any pikachu but a shiny one.

I quickly found an Oran berry and gave it to him. He woke up he looked a bit anger with me.

"Hey calm down why did you attack me." I asked

"Because you invade my territory and made all that noise." He said still anger at me

"Sorry I was just trying to help this little eevee out. She was being attacked by these tree covered wolfs."

"Timberwolves."

"What?"

"Timberwolves. Those are what those things are. Yeah I've been attacked by them a couple times. Anyway why are you in here in the first place."

"I'm just trying to clear my head I've been dealing with my family problems." I said to him. "How long have you lived here."

"A couple years. Ever since Suicune saved me from a pack of Poochyenas."

"So it means were in the same boat as me."

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well I'm just saying that a legend brought me here to defeat Darkrai."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah anyway I kinda had a fallout between me and Arcues."

"Whoa you made Arcues mad."

"Uh kinda ya see." I explained how Arcues is telling me to leave my new home and my marefriends.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring bad memories." He said seeing a tear in my eye.

"The worst part is that my marefriend pinkie is the most depressed I hate to see her cry."

"If its any consolation I've dealer with grief before."

"You have?"

"Yeah ya see when I told you that Suicune saved me by sending me here. Before any of that happened my family was killed by the same Poochyenas that chased me." He said a tear in his eye.

"Come on let's go to the palace I think it's good that we get some rest." I picked up Stevie and placed her on my back I turned to see pikachu walking the other way.

"Hey you coming or not." I asked

"Uh sure." He said turning towards the direction I was facing.

Slowly we entered the royal gardens Steive was in awe when she saw the statues of princess Celestia and Luna. So full of life and adorable too.

"Good your back." Celestia she said in a frighten tone

"Oh hey celestia what is it?" I asked

"I need your help my sister and her friends have landed in a dream realm Darkrai's realm."

"Oh no this bad I need a favor from you Celestia." I asked

"What is it." She asked

"Can you take care of Stevie."

"Okay just hurry." She said as I ran up stairs and into Luna's chamber I saw my friends and Luna sleeping but it seems like they were in a nightmare.

POV of Luna 30 minutes earlier

"Pinkie you mustn't think like that we well always remember Eevee." I told her

"But will her remember us." She told me as tears ran from her eyes.

"Hahaha this is a hoot you two bickering about a stupid Eevee." Darkrai laughed

"Hey why don't you say that to my face." Rainbow yelled

"Yeah what are you afraid." Applejack said

"You girls are funny. I like when girls get their emotions in a twist." Darkrai laughed

"You shouldn't be so smug Darkrai." Fluttershy said I was a little impressed by her brave actions.

"You know I admire you my shy Pegasus standing up for your friends. But friendship only goes so far." He said as he snapped his fingers shadowy apperations appeared and attacked.

Rainbow dodged the attack as she flew up and darted towards Darkrai.

"ahahah no cheating." he snapped his fingers and rainbow's wings disappeared and teleported her back to us.

"In fact all of you will get the same no wings or horns." Darkrai said

"It looks like we are going to have some fun." He said with an evil smirk

AN: I am accepting two oc characters at the time if you have an oc you want to appear in the story message me their traits personality and back ground.


	16. Special chapter Stevie and Celestia

Special chapter Stevie and Celestia

POV of Celestia

Once I used my magic I touched Eevee's forehead and my sister's they were both engulfed by a golden aura the spell I used was to let Eevee in the same dream as my sister's.

The reason I had called Eevee was to tell him that Luna seemed to be talking in her sleep; she kept saying nightmare moon and not betray.

I feared that Darkrai may have learned about her; I don't want her out and siding with Darkrai to of them together could cost us equestria.

I turned to see a small pup looking at me with amazement her eyes filled with joy.

"Oh my goodness you are real I thought that those statues were only for myths." She said I gave her giggle in respond she ran up and hugged me.

"How are you feeling little one you must be famished come with me." I lowered my head and she climbed on my back we went down to the dining room.

I set her down on to her rump and got her an apple.

"Thank you miss." She smiling she ate the apple fast reason being she was very hungry.

"Not at all but what is your name." I asked

"Oh I'm Stevie and I'm an Eevee." She said excitedly

"Well hello Stevie if I may ask how did you get here."

"Um well I was having a nightmare about me being alone with no Pokémon around until I saw a white light; I ran into it my nightmare went away and I saw a picture of an umbreon fighting a giant shadow and then it looked up to the moon and its wounds were heal."

"Do you have a family." I asked cautiously

"Um no I have no family I lived alone in a garden called trophy garden." She said with a frown

"how did Eevee find you."

"Well he told me that he was walking through the forest because he was sad about something he said he heard me crying."

"Why were you crying." I asked

"Well because I was being chased by Darkrai in the forest I ran as fast as I could once I got far enough I hid in a hollow log." She said frowning

"Princess do you think that-" she then trailed off

"Think what Stevie?" I asked

"Do you think that Eevee can be a daddy?" She asked

"What do you mean can he have a child?"

"No I mean can he be my daddy?" She asked I was surprised because she only met him thirty minutes ago.

"Well if you want him to be he could and if he wants to be he could." I saw her smile she was truly happy of that revelation.

"Can I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"What is it Stevie?"

"How old are you?" She said with curiosity I giggled no one truly asked me how old I was because they'd be afraid of the outcome.

"Well I'm about 1,546 years old. How about you."

"I'm 8 years old." She said smiling


	17. Chapter 14: Nightmares 2:2

Chapter 14 nightmares 2/2

POV of Luna

This Pokémon is truly off his leash he just hated anything that went against him. I fear his power the shadowy apperations attacked all I felt was darkness the darkness was my company until saw two crimson colored eyes and yellow bands.

I then saw Eevee he used a move that made a flash blinding everyone except him he rushed over to my side and our friends side.

"About time you got here." Rainbow said

"Well I hope the party hasn't started. Hmm rainbow,Applejack I need you two to run and attack those three groups of shadows." They both nodded at his leadership.

"Okay Twi, Rarity do you know any spells."

"Yes but Darkrai took our powers." Twilight said

"No he didn't he took your horns not your magic. Chant your spells they should work."

"Okay. Will-o-wisp!" Twilight yelled as dark fire appeared and burned the shadow they disappeared as a result.

"Now Rarity I need you to say Icy wind!"

"Icy wind!" rarity shouted as ice formed around the shadows and broke as they smack by Applejack knocked the shadows to them.

"Now Luna I need you to say night slash." Eevee told me

I yelled night slash as two dark blades appeared and slashed the shadows away.

POV of Eevee

After telling my friends the plan I ran over to Pinkie and Fluttershy. Fluttershy was holding on to Pinkie with dear life Pinkie didn't care much since she was in a depressed state.

"Pinkie please snap out if it where's the party pony I feel in love with. I want that Pinkie the one who cared about her friends the one that loved me."

"She's sad that you're leaving." Pinkie said with a frown

"Pinkie please I promise that I won't forget you we may be from different worlds. But it doesn't mean that I won't be with you I love you and you know this. I pinkie promise I won't forget."

"Pinkie promise." she said lifting her head

"Pinkie promise." I said as I pulled her in for a kiss. A long passionate kiss I saw her mane poof back to its original state.

I let her go as she gave me big grin and said "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She then pulled out her party cannon from her mane and shot it confetti,cake,and presents came out as they hit many of the shadows in the radius.

"I'll protect Fluttershy you go and fight Darkrai cutie." Giving me a wink

"It's good to have you back Pinkie." I ran towards the throne and was ambushed by three shadows I quick used shadow claw to swipe at one it recoiled only to be hit by a confuse ray.

It then attacked its friends and used shadow rush on them. My emotions started to flare up again and I used hyperbeam it destroyed most of the guards surrounding Darkrai and his throne.

"ENOUGH!" Darkrai yelled as his minions then disappeared as he teleported us to his throne unable to move.

"You ruined my little fun Eevee having your friends work together to fight these scrubs; and having that sad pony back to her original annoying state that hyperactive nut."

"Well you are sorely mistaken I will not have my plans interrupted by you." He turned towards Luna and proceed to dark void he entered her mind as he searched he left her mind and brought out an evil aura.

"Welcome nightmare moon my partner in crime." He said smiling

"It's good to be free from that prison I finally get to stretch." Nightmare moon said as she unfurled her wings.

"Ah so this is the Eevee that you love he does look handsome." She proceed to per me like a dog it was embarrassing.

"Get off of me you bitch." I said glaring at her

"Well well well a feisty one we have here." She said as a magical aura engulfed me.

"Now raise and bow to your new mistress." She demanded

"Fuck you I won't be your slave." As magic pushed me down to the floor hard I yelled in pain as she pushed me down.

"THAT IS ENOUGH NIGHTMARE YOU WILL NOT HURT MY COLTFRIEND!" Luna yelled as the magic around them all broke.

"It looks like we angered them let's go." Darkrai said as They left in a puff of smoke

"Are you okay Eevee?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah I'm fine who was that anyway?" I asked

"That was nightmare moon." Rainbow said

"She's kind of bitch. No offense Luna." I said

"None taken I'm just happy you're okay" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Okay let's leave this place." A door opened and we entered it.

We all woke up the moon was still up and judging by its position it was 2:00 A.M.

"Eevee!" Stevie shouted and pounced on me.

"I'm so glad you up I was so worried." She said as her forearms wrapped around me.

"Yeah I'm back." I said returning the hug.


	18. Chapter 15: Bedtime

Chapter 15 bedtime

"I'm so happy your okay." Stevie said hugging me

"Alright Stevie relax now come on let's go to bed." She then climbed on my back

"Awww she looks cute." Pinkie said

"Oh sorry I never introduce her to you girls but can it wait till morning I'm really tired." I told them

"Okay goodnight Eevee." Luna said

"Goodnight everyone."

As we walked downstairs Stevie began telling me what Celestia and her did. I was happy that Celestia kept her promise and took care of her I set her down in bed.

"Eevee what was your life like back at kanto?" Stevie asked

"Well it was different. I remember when I first fought another Pokémon it was what you'd say a bully. The bully was a beedrill he was really mean; he would always take trainers stuff and put them different areas and Pokémons stuff too. They always told him to stop but every time they told him the Pokémon that told him would be poisoned." I said

"Wow who fought him and who won." Stevie asked as I tucked her into bed

"The first time I fought him but I lost. But then we had a rematch."

8 YEAR OLD EEVEE

"So you came back to get your butt handed to you again." He laughed as his cronies laugh with him

"No I'm here to teach you a lesson on karma."

"Okay then let's fight." Beedrill got ready in his attack stance he quickly rushed but he recoil when I dodged and he hit a boulder I quickly used tackle I managed to hit his many eyes.

He used fury swipes and tackled me to the ground he swiped his drill like appendages to my face I used shadow ball he quickly got off and fainted.

"What goes around comes around." I said as I walked away from him.

PRESENT TIME

"Wow you beat him what did you do after that?" Stevie asked

"Well I gave him a Oran berry and he quickly got up; but left out of embarrassment every Pokémon was happy I beat him after a few days though they forgot about me so they didn't pay attention." I said

"Well did you make any friends?" Stevie asked

"Well after my parents left. I decided to go on a little trip to unova that's were I met minccino and zorua."

15 YEAR OLD EEVEE

'Well looks like the boat stopped I could finally stretch my legs.' I looked around and saw no one near so I jumped off the boat I hitched a ride in I was in unova albeit it took 6 weeks to get here; but it was worth the huge city of Castelia City many busy humans lots of them wore suits and some were trainers ready to battle the gym near here. I walk past many different stalls selling all kinds of stuff from food to accessories.

I enter a building to see a little girl and boy talking they seem not to notice me I walked past them and saw another Eevee; but something was different about that Eevee she seem to have different tail black with red markings.

"Hello I'm Eevee what's your name." I asked

"Hmm oh my name is zorua you can call me Zoe for short." She said

"Are those your trainers or what." I pointed to the boy and girl

"Oh no they aren't but the girl always brings food and gives me some wanna join?" She asked

"Uh sure I guess I'm kinda hungry." I said to her

"So where you from I know you aren't from unova." She stated

"Oh I'm from kanto."

*Whistle* "Your from home what made you want to come to unova." She asked

"Well I always wanted to see different parts of the world besides kanto and let me guess you aren't an Eevee." I told her

"How did ya know." She asked

"Well most Eevee don't have a black tail with red markings."

"Oh so you were looking back there eyes where I can see them next time." She said with a playful tone

"I wasn't looking I was uh observing." I said I felt like my brain just died there.

"Yeah whatever you say."

she was cute but not as cute as Pinkie or Luna me and her just became friends three days of me staying in unova we decided to go into a forest.

"Hey Zoe how big is this forest." I asked

"I dunno but let's keep going I want to find some Oran berries." We kept walking until we heard this.

"Oh no this will not do this pokéball is to filthy."

"Hello is anyone there." I shouted

"Eep!" she said as she hid behind a bush.

"Hey Zoe you know here." I asked

"Yeah I seem her once in awhile but she seems to be extremely shy to talk to me."

"Um miss hello we aren't going to hurt you we just wanted to know if you were okay." I said to the bush

"Yes yes I'm okay go away if you don't mind." The bush said

"Hey come on we're friendly my name is Eevee and this my friend Zoe." I said to the bush

"Oh I'm minccino you can call me Minnie. If you want that's if you don't mind." She said shyly

"Okay Minnie would you like to come with us to get some Oran berries."

"Oh okay I guess that's fine that's if you want me to." I chuckled she so innocent and kind.

"Let's go then don't worry me and Zoe won't let anything happen to you were friends." I sad giving her an assuring smile. She seem to be calm at my attempt to make her feel comfortable.

After hours of searching we found some Oran berries and are them it was like our little picnic.

After 2 weeks there I had to leave me and Minnie always kept up on our lives so did Zoe. But I miss then they were my only friends in the Pokémon world. I still felt lonely since I didn't have anyone back at kanto.

PRESENT TIME

"Wow Eevee I didn't know so much happened when you were little. What happened to your parents." My smile turned into a frown at the mention of my parents but I told her she had tears running down her cheek I wiped them off and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey don't be sad about me. My life was hard but at least I got to share with you some moments." I said to her

"I you don't mind I want to ask you something." Stevie asked

"What is it?" I asked

"How would you feel if you had a daughter." She asked the question was out of the blue but I answered honestly.

"To be honest I would love to have a daughter some one that I could share my feelings with." I said to her.

"Um would you be my daddy." She asked

Her eyes were sparkling ready for an answer I smiled and said.

"I would love to be your dad my little Stevie."

She smiled with tears of joy.

"Thank you Eevee. I promise I will be the best daughter." She said

"Okay now go to sleep its past your bedtime."

"Okay goodnight daddy I love you." She said

"I love you to Stevie." I said as she drifted off to sleep. How am I going to explain to Luna and Pinkie that I adopted a child. Ah whatever I'll deal with it in the morning.

A/N: okay I know pikachu wasn't at all in this chapter this us just a chapter between Stevie and her dad.


	19. Chapter 16: Bloodlines

Chapter 16 Bloodlines

As the sun rose I heard Stevie's soft snores. She seemed happy that I accepted her offer but I still had tomorrow to prepare for nightmare night. A lot still was on my mind, why exactly was I supposed to defeat Darkrai? As much as I hated saying this I had to talk to Arceus. I need him to tell me why my bloodline is important why Travis was his friend.

I then heard a knock on my door. I rose from my bed and walked over to the door. It slowly opened and I saw my marefriends.

"Oh good morning Pinkie, Luna." I said

"Good morning Eevee." They said in unison

"I need to tell you girls something it about Stevie."

"What is it?" Luna asked

"Well, let's go downstairs so I can tell you all about Stevie and how I found her." I l eft my new daughter to catch up on some sleep since she fell asleep at three in the morning.

"So where did you find her?" Pinkie asked enthusiastically

"Well I found her near the forest while I was clearing my head about things." They knew exactly why I was clearing my head.

"And then I heard crying." We entered the dining room to see my other friends and Princess Celestia.

"When I saw her she seemed sad about something and very shy. She thought I was going to hurt her." I said as we sat down

"Really? How shy was she." Luna asked

"Well I would say as shy as Fluttershy she wouldn't even look at me. When I tried to get her out of the log she was hiding in." I said

"Are you guys talking about the new eevee." Rainbow asked

"Yeah." I answered

"It seems odd that she would just appear out of the blue." Celestia stated

"I know she told me that she had a nightmare, Where she was chased by Darkrai and somehow ended up in the log ."

"So does she have a name?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah her name is Stevie." I said with a smile

"I also need to tell you all something."

"What?" They said in unison

"I've agreed to have Stevie as my daughter looks like I'm a dad." They all wore expressions of confusion. I silently ate my breakfast while they were trying to process what just happen, all except Celestia who was to eating her breakfast.

"So you're a daddy? Oh my gosh I forgot to plan a party now a 'welcome to Equestria you crazy fox who has to defeat evil and is now a dad' welcoming party." Pinkie said happily I wonder how she is with kids I'm assuming not that good since she's kind of a kid in the inside.

"I wonder how that would look like in a banner." I said to Pinkie

"Oh don't worry about that cutie I just need a large blank banner and then-" she was cut off as I gave her a quick kiss

"Relax Pinkie when we are done with the who le Darkrai thing then you can plan a party and I think I may have broken them." Looking at my marefriend and my other friends. Celestia giggled looking at her sister's confused face.

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie said as she sipped her orange juice.

"So you're a dad?" Twilight asked I nodded in response as I took a bite out of my pancakes.

"And she wants a dad?" Applejack asked I nodded again.

"And you're okay with raising an eight year old?" Luna asked

"Yes I am she. Seemed to be happy when I said yes, I figured that I would love her and care for her. Now I have to talk to Arceus about something." I said

"I never thought that you'd say that again." Rainbow said

"Well I need to learn what's so damn important about me." I responded. I walked out of the dining and to the garden I saw Arceus standing there motionless.

"Yes what is it Eevee?" He asked

"Look you say it's important to defeat Darkrai. Why? Why do I have to beat him?" I asked

POV of Arceus PAST

"Well I'd like to tell you a story about your great great great grandfather Travis; you see back before the regions were formed there was only one island all Pokémon lived there and no humans were there. Your grandfather was an Eevee ,a Flareon. Eevee were everywhere, they were very common but a Duskinor with great power attacked your grandfather's village. Once the smoke cleared Travis's village was destroyed many eevees died only some survived Travis then asked for the help of the legends."

"Please great legend I need help my village was destroyed by a tyrant my friends and neighbors killed!"

"If we help you must keep an oath with us. If you succeed and defeat Duskinor your blood relatives must defeat a legend that has been corrupted." I said to Travis

"Of course I will. I will keep my promise." Travis said to me

"Let's get your army ready then." As we left we entered a hall I then spoke up and asked. "Travis, are you a general for your village?"

"Yes I am, I commanded the troops in my village."

"Well then in a few days my army will help you. First we have the pikachus they have amazing speed but their health isn't the best but they can use lightening; Next we have the machamps strong and very bulky can with stand most hits but very slow. And finally we have the salamence a dragon that may help you with your fight he is very capable and can with stand all kinds of hits without getting hurt but if any ice type enemies attack him he will be severely injured. Any questions?"

"Yes how do I command them?" He asked

"I have a flute that sends them signals here." I then passed him the azure flute

"Do you know where he is going to attack?" I asked

"Yes he seems to be going westward towards the pikachus village. I should be ready when they attack but for now I will meet the troops."

PRESENT POV of Eevee

"So what you're telling me I'd that Travis made an oath to you for saving him and destroying Duskinor's forces." I asked

"Yes. He was very skilled and was a dear friend of mine." Arceus said

"But how did you two become friends." I asked

"He saved me from further injury when we fought Duskinor." Arceus responded

"Look Eevee we can talk more later. I need to check things with Cressila." Arceus said to me.

"Uh sure I guess." I turned to leave and check up on my daughter I went upstairs were we slept and she was still sleeping it was about 11 am.

"Stevie wake up." No response

"Stevie wake up." I poked her a bit

"Ugh five more minutes dad." She said half asleep

"No Stevie we need to introduce you to my friends okay."

"Fine but can I take a bath I might need your help." She asked

"Sure." we entered the bathroom I turned the water on and set it to nice and warm. She jumped in, she looked f unny her coat now soaking wet I grabbed the soap and put some on her head and body. She took care of the rest not wanting me to touch her private area. I simply laughed as bubbles started floating in the tub she popped as many as she could. I was happy I could share this moment with my daughter.

"Hey what are ya doing?" Pinkie asked as she came in

"Oh hey Pinkie I was just giving Stevie a bath."

"Oh I like your mane it looks like cotton candy." Stevie said to Pinkie

"Thanks you must be Stevie my name is Pinkie Pie you can call me Pinkie for short."

"Hello Pinkie I'm Stevie you can call me Steve oh wait." Pinkie laughed I chuckled at the sight.

"Alright I think we're done let's go." I picked up Stevie and dry her off.

"So this Pinkie I know you like dad." She said smiling

"Yep me and him are-" I then silenced her before she could continue

"Friends special friends." I said to Stevie

She then exited the room leaving me and Pinkie alone in a room what could possibly go wrong.

"Hey wanna kiss?" Pinkie asked

Damn.

"Uh sure." I said to Pinkie after five minutes of kissing and talking I made my way downstairs.

Stevie was playing with the CMC, no doubt causing chaos.

I listened in to their conversation they didn't notice me from the corner.

"Oh so your dad is Eevee." Sweetie Belle asked

"Yeah. He seems pretty cool he told me how he fought his bullies and how he met his friends in our world." Stevie said

"Ya know we could use your help on something." Scootaloo asked

"Okay what do you have in mind?" Stevie asked

"Well do you have powers like your dad?" Applebloom asked

"No I'm still pretty young and I have a few moves though I can do shadow ball."

"Oh could you show us how you do it." Sweetie Belle asked excitedly

"Okay let's go somewhere we can't make a mess."

"Stevie what are you doing." I said coming out of the corner

"Um nothing dad." She quickly said

"Hey I thought you were going to" Scootaloo was then cut off by Applebloom

"We were doing nothing just nothing." Applebloom quickly said

I only looked at Stevie she seemed tense she then confessed.

"Iwasgoingtoshowthemshadowballbutiknewyouwouldgeta ngryandhitme." Stevie quickly said

"What? I'm not going to hit you why would I." I asked concerned

"Well when I lived in trophy garden when I did something wrong or messed up they'd hit me."

"Well I'm not like that you should know I'm not pardon my French an asshole. I'm not going to hit you you're my daughter and if anyone would hit you I would hurt them bad." I said

"Now go play and please don't do anything to hurt yourself okay."

"Okay." Stevie said

As they walked away I heard a very familiar voice "So that was your parenting I must say you do better with children then I do."

"Oh hey Luna how are you?"

"I'm doing well you know that I haven't talked to you in a while. It's seems like we're always busy with things like evil an all."

"You seem pretty calm about the situation. Considering that your evil half was released and tried to make me her slave, by the way nice work on getting rid of her but I gotta say your evil half is pretty hot." I stated

"Well I don't let anyone take advantage of my coltfriend and I know she's part of me." She said giggling

"Ya know we should hangout some more we haven't talked much besides making plans for beating nightmare moon and Darkrai."

"One more thing, Do like being royalty?"

"Well I must say sometimes I would like to be treated like any other mare; but it's just how I was raised to become a princess sometimes I feel lonely before you came."

"Yeah seems like it but what if I was a pr ince sometimes I wonder what might have been if things were changed." I said to Luna

"Well if you were a prince and I was a regular mare I would know to talk to you soon before you're taken." She then leaned over and kissed me. But for some reason I have this feeling it won't be our last since tomorrow night is nightmare night.

"So are you two enjoying each other's company." Celestia said behind us

"Way to kill the mood sister." Luna stated

I chuckled at the sight even though Celestia's much older than Luna they still fight like kids. I then turned to leave.

"Eevee may I speak with you." Uxie asked

"Sure what is it Uxie." I asked

"You seem pretty happy here and from your aura it means you intend to stay here with your daughter is that right."

"Yes it is Uxie you should know you are the knowledgeable from the guardians."

"Yes I know but the one that feels more emotions is mispirt she's the one that told me of your happiness."

"Well she's right even if I have to fight Arceus for my right to stay I will I'm not going to be separated from them."

"You have a pure heart. Heart of gold I know going back to Kanto isn't the best idea but what about Minnie and Zoe? How will they react when you don't send them letters they'll be devastated."

"Yeah I know but they'll make more friends with other Pokémon and have their own families."

"And how do you know that hm. Do you think they'll forget you?"

"Look I don't know, what do you want from me. I'm just a simple Eevee."

"I want you to confess is that so hard confess that ever since coming here your life has been crazy. Confess that this isn't what you want. Confess CONFESS!"

"OKAY! Yes my life has changed because I wanted a new life because my adoptive parents never wanted me my parents died trying to protect me I've failed everyone and they failed me." /p

"How do you know that." Uxie asked surprised that I knew my parents were just adoptive parents.

"I've known my whole life they adopted me because I was there. Do you really think I'm that stupid and not know they aren't my real parents. My parents were king espeon and queen glaceon. And my sister was princess leafeon."

"See your world you have a kingdom to run you don't know how important you are."

"I'm not important If I was I would be with my sister." I stated

"Look you need some time to think. Tomorrow is nightmare night you have 32 hours to train so get training." Uxie then disappeared from my sight. The only reason I knew I was royalty was because of a dream I had when I was a pup. When my adoptive parents were gone I just had this recurring dream that I had a loving family my older sister taking care of me my mother and father taking care of their royal duties.

I still have to learn about Arceus and what h appened during the war with Duskinor I quickly ran towards the garden to see Arceus standing there motionless again. I approached and said

"I'm ready to know more about my grandfather." I said

"Okay during the war many Pokémon were ready. The machamps were sparring with one another the pikachus were running a course. And they flygons were flying about."

POV of Travis

As my troops walked to the pikachus village the elder of that village let us defend them we need to set up a blockade on the north side of the village.

"Ember go to the north side and place fallen logs along that side and take some machamps with you you're gonna need the strength." The flygon then saluted and machamps followed him.

"Now pikachus I need you to survey the area see if you could spotted a river you know what to do once you get there." Again they saluted and left towards the east.

Sparky approached me and spoke up "Travis we have setup the perimeter now wh at do we do." She asked

"We wait. Now is there anyone in the village that can perform rain dance." I asked

"Of course one of the Vaporeon in town square may be able to help she's in the village's water fountain."

That's weird well I suppose there are weird things. I walked into the village and approached the fountain, no one was there. Something then grabbed my paw and took me into the water. As I swam up to the surface I saw a beautiful Vaporeon help me up.

"Hello there mister. What are you doing in the water? Come on silly Willy let's get you dry." She said

"Hello my name is Travis."

"Oh my name is Vapor." She said

"Oh you're a espeon wow I've never seen one of them before. Oh why are you here."

"Um well I'm here to help with the war going on."

"Oh so you're gonna save us from those dark Pokémon. That would be amazing." She exclaimed

"Uh yeah seems like it um can I ask a fa vor."

"Sure what is it?" She asked

"Well ya see we kind of need rain in order to make our pikachus thunder more accurate could you help me." I asked

"Of course espy I'll help you. What friends for." 'And I got friend zoned great.' I thought to myself

She walked off and performed rain dance clouds started coming and stopped at the battlefield.

"Be careful I'll be rooting for you." Vaporeon said giving me a peck on the lips and walked off giving me a second look and a wink.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Pokémon are you ready today we fight and beat Duskinor?"

"YEAH!" The Pokémon shouted

"Now let's go." We walked towards the field and saw a large army of absols and mightyenas.

"Machamps CHARGE!"

My army fought with such bravery many of the Pokémon had fainted in battle with the flygons using dragon breath on our enemies and our pikachus using thunder on large Pokémon leaving them paralyzed we f ought and finally reached dusknoir.

"Well well well you finally reached me now I think we left off somewhere didn't we. Why fight back you'll bring demise to yourself."

"Because this justice for my friends that you killed and those poor eevees that you killed."

I quickly used psy beam and hurt him he staggered a bit but used shadow claw he combined it with a shadow ball I felt instantly weak I was hurt badly.

"You can't hurt me espeon I'm a ghost you're a psychic your moves are extremely weak against me and my moves are strong against you." he rose his arm I thought this was going to be my demise.

A sudden spark erupted and Dusknoir fell to the ground I looked behind me to see Arceus standing he saved my life.

"Are you okay Travis?" He asked

"Yes. Thank you great Arceus." I said

"You are welcome I think it's time I took you somewhere you could heal." He said

POV of Eevee

"So you saved my grandf ather but when did he save you."

"That was when he sacrificed his life for me before your other grandfather was born." Arceus stated

"So did he marry Vaporeon and start a family of his own?" I asked

"Yes he did he wanted to settle down own his own land soon it was a large country side many Pokémon live there today."

"So basically he owned his own kingdom?"

"Yes and you are prince of that kingdom and your sister is taking care if that kingdom."

"So Uxie wasn't kidding I am important." I stated

"Yes and now I'd like to give you something Eevee."

"What is it?" I asked he then showed me a necklace it had a fire ruby in the center and gold encrusted it had the symbol E in the middle.

"This was the necklace that was supposed to be given to you when you were a child; but you were never given this necklace since your mother and father died after Darkrai killed them."

"So there is another reason why I have to defeat him i t's because both the oath and the murder."

"Yes now this necklace will give you powers that normal Pokémon can't wield when the time is right you'll feel a burning sensation in your chest shout Draco meteor."

"Yes Arceus, Tomorrow is nightmare night and I will be ready and I hope you can forgive me for acting rash with you."

"Yes I know I accept your apology and I know you were acting like that because you have friends."

"Yeah I feel stupid though acting like that I should follow your guide you're just trying to look out for me." I said

"Thank you now I think you should make it to dinner with your friends it may be your last."

I walked from the garden and gazed in up at the sky it was dark it was a new moon hmm maybe Luna felt something and thought it would be best to keep it dark. I entered the dining room to see Stevie and the CMC playing and talking on their chairs. As I approached my marefriends I heard whispering but I could n't make out anything.

"Oh hello Eevee." Luna said smiling with a blush. Why was she blushing did she do something embarrassing.

"Hey Luna." I made my way to the chair and sat down.

"Hey Eevee why did ya want to talk to Arceus about you staying." Rainbow asked

"No rainbow it wasn't that it was about my family history about my grandfather and his battle against an evil Pokémon." I said

They now were very interested I saw all of them stop talking and waited for me to go on.

"Alright so this how it started." I proceed to tell them about my grandfather his army everything.

"And this how I got this necklace and I know now that I'm a prince in a country that my sister runs."

They were silent I proceed to eat my dinner. Fluttershy then spoke up

"So you're a prince and your sister runs a kingdom." I nodded in response

"Wow and to think your life couldn't be any weirder." Rainbow said I chuckled at this.

"Well it's my life." I said

"Well that sure was interesting now Eevee, would you like any alcohol, wine ,champagne."

"I'll take a champagne thank you celestia." A small cup appeared in front of me I took a sip it tasted sweet and was bubbly.

Once we got down to it we were enjoying each other's company the CMC and Stevie decided to leave and go to sleep in the same room so I could have the room to myself.

As I walked up stairs I entered my room I took off my bandana and necklace I got into bed. Just then I felt something warm against me actually two warm things against me.

"Hey there Eevee." Pinkie said giving me a smile

"Uh hey pinkie Luna what are you two doing here." I asked

Oh just give you something I felt an aura surround my body it was relaxing I looked at Pinkie and Luna their eyes shined looking into their beautiful blue eyes.

"You two look absolutely stunning." I stated

"Oh there's more to come Eevee just relax."

Oh this is going to be a great night.


	20. Chapter 17: Back to ponyville

Chapter 17 back to ponyville

7:00 A.M.

Waking up after my night with my marefriends was amazing the down side was the cold air that came in since it's the middle of fall.

I snaked my way out of bed making sure I don't disturb Pinkie or Luna I walked towards the bathroom and turned on the warm water. As soon as the water hit my coat it instantly woke me up I scrubbed the sweat and other things off my body. I dried myself off and walked towards my bandana and necklace.

I walked out of my room passing many ponies they were very scared of what was going to happen in a few hours. I walked into the dining room seeing my friends sitting there minus Luna and Pinkie for obvious reasons.

I looked at all of them they were all grinning for some reason except Fluttershy who was blushing.

"What is it?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know lover boy." Applejack remarked

"What do you mean?"

"Oh that noise that was going on in your room last night." Rainbow said

"Uh you heard that." I said. "Son of bitch." I mumbled

"Well I um." Well this got awkward fast.

"Relax Eevee Pinkie told us of her plan so nothing big but I still wonder why she did it?" Celestia stated

"I'm just as confused as you I mean don't get me wrong I like sex as much as the next Pokémon but it was just sudden." I said

"Anyway we need to get back to ponyville and evacuate the town the sooner they're gone the better." I said

"Why do we need all the ponies to leave ponyville." Twilight asked

"Well it seems like Darkrai base is at an old castle in the forest by the way I still don't know that forest name."

"That forest you landed in is called the everfree forest." Rainbow stated

"Hmm everfree not as freaky as the ilex forest but similar on the creepy factor."

"The ilex forest?" Twilight asked

"Yeah it's a forest in the johto region it said that its guardian is a Pokémon named Celebi and is very timid and helps wild life there such as plants and other Pokémon. She's also very powerful despite her size and she can travel through time."

"It's fascinating how your world holds so many strong beings." Twilight stated

"They're many legends many Pokémon powerful enough to defeat one another some have feuds with each other like groudon and kyogre and some settle them like rayquaza. Also some just raise Pokémons sprits like victini."

"Hmm your world seems so fascinating I would love to visit sometime." Twilight said

"I don't know some legends have an evil side to them like dialga he has a form call primal dialga and there's also giratina how rules over the Distortion World."

"Anyway. Lets go to ponyville and can I ask another favor from you Celestia."

"Of course what is it." She asked

"I need you to take care of Stevie well I'm gone."

She nodded in agreement.

I was then tackled by a pink blur and was on the floor I knew exactly what that blur was.

Hey there Eevee how are you doing this glorious morning. I feel so happy and I know we have to beat Darkrai tonight but we can enjoy our time together." Pinkie said still on top of me.

"Pinkie could you get off me. Please?" I asked

"Oh sorry Eevee I just so happy today." She stated

"When are you not." I mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway let's go I need to have a little talk with angel he might be able to help with our little fight against Darkrai."

"Wait how's is a foot tall bunny going to help us defeat a manic with dark powers." Rainbow asked

"Don't worry I have a plan remember I can talk to animals and his friends maybe able to help."

I felt a dark blue aura pick me up and drag me towards my beautiful mare friend.

She grabbed me in a vice tight grip and hugged me vigorously.

"Can't...breath." I said with my little air.

"I think you're breaking him sister." Celestia said.

"Oh sorry Eevee." Luna said letting me go as I tried my best to get air.

"Thank you Celestia."

"Your welcome Eevee I think you have a train to catch."

"Hey celestia do you think you could make an illusion spell that acts like a shield around canterlot I wanted everypony not to worry about Darkrai or their homes because there might be some major damage." I asked

"Of course but bring everypony to canterlot and the foals can celebrate nightmare night here." She asked

"Sure."

7:15 A.M.

I left with my friends they were wearing some kind of jewelry but hey I'm wearing a bandana and a necklace. Anyway we past the locals and many still had disgusted looks on their faces I kept calm I would focus my anger at Darkrai. We made to the train station ready to depart I stepped on no one talked we were all busy wondering how this final fight could change our lives mostly mine. I would lose everything if I won or lost if I lost I would lose my life and these peaceful ponies would become slaves to Darkrai. If I won then I would leave my new life here and never comeback the only thing keeping me happy is my daughter Stevie she would be sad to leave her new friends but be more devastated if I was gone. This was a lose-lose situation for me.

8:45 A.M.

I saw ponyville in the distance many royal guards were explaining a lie that the ponies from ponyville will because of a party at the castle and they were excited but most wanted to stay at their homes. I could understand but they had to leave in order for me to do my job. I still had twelve hours to go I need Ed to talk to angel but our first stop was the library.

I went ahead and ran towards the library and saw something on the window but I didn't pay attention. I opened the door to see a green fireball hit my face. I fell to the floor of the library and saw a purple lizard thing approach me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" It asked

"Look I mean no harm I need something from the library and well I'm here until you hit me with a fucken fireball. And I might ask the same who are you and why are you in Twilight's library?" I asked

"I'm spike her number one assistant." Spike said

"Well look I'm Eevee and well it seems like we are in quite the pickle since nightmare moon is out again and Darkrai trying to kill me."

"Woah woah woah back up there nightmare moon is out again Luna change again oh no this bad." Spike said hyperventilating

"Look calm down." I said to him he was still hyperventilating so I did the most logical thing. I slapped him

"Get it together man." I said pausing at each slap.

Just then the door opened and I looked at the six mares they looked at me I was gripping spike by his neck I gave one final small slap. I put him back down he looked at me I looked at him.

"Did you really have to slap me." He asked still not noticing the mares.

"Yes I did you need to get yourself together. Yes nightmare moon is out. No Luna didn't turn. Yes I look creepy. But I needed your help Twilight is fine the girls are fine everything is fine except my pride." I stated

"Um what's going on here." Rainbow asked

"Okay look I went ahead to the library I saw something in the window sill I didn't pay much attention to it so I opened the door that's when I was hit in the face with a fireball. Spike then started to worry about you girls since I looked creepy anyway I told him my name and why I was here. He freaked out and started hyperventilating so I had to smack him a couple times so he'd stop and that worked and here I am telling you girls this." I said

"Did you really have to hit him." Twilight asked with a concern tone

"Yes it was the most logical thing I could come up with."

"Really you have just poured water on him or use one of your moves to get him out of his stupor." Twilight asked

"You know now that I think of it. I really did t think that through sorry."

"It's okay now I need a book on nightmare night and how dark magic is powered." Twilight stated

12:45 P.M. 9 hours left

After wasting four hours twilight finally found the book it was about different spells and how certain condition affect them.

It seems like my dark powers are increased but the down side it gets me more fatigued.

"Hey uh spike sorry for slapping you." I said

"It's alright I was acting dumb. It's all in the past." Spike said accepting my apology.

Next stop is flutters cottage.

1:00 P.M. 8 hours left

We made to flutters house I walked in to see angel doing his normal duty as caretaker and giving the animals their food.

"Angel. I need your help with something."

"Oh hey Eevee what do ya need." He asked

"Are there any animals that can fight anything from wolves to bears." I asked

"Yeah plenty there's Harry the bear and dusty the puma."

"Okay get them and tell them to meet me outside."

"Sure thing boss." He gave me a short salute and walked off

I exited the cottage to hear twilight come up with a plan for entering the everfree I listened as they plan to search for the castle they found already.

"So what's your plan." Applejack asked

"My plan is for an animal army to attack the shadows." I stated

"Oh no what if they get hurt I could bare letting my animal friends get hurt." She said

"Relax flutters the shadows are easy to take out and the animals won't get hurt they'll be protect."

"How?" Fluttershy asked

"Like I said I have a plan." I said

Just then there were lots of animals bears,eagles,wolves,pumas,panthers,and many others.

"Wow did not expect that many." I said

"So what's the plan boss." Angel asked

"Well I have this necklace I shout a move and it should work and what I'm planning is that I use a defensive move to protect them from the shadows move and I want the animals to go off on their primal instinct. Go and rage I don't care as long as you protect ponyville. Now I want the eagles to fly high and look for weak points. I want the pumas and wolves to scout and if you find any danger comeback and inform me. Bears I want you to set up a barricade and fluffy I know we had our fights but I need you to work with me to defend ponyville your home to the everfree okay now let's have our past in the past."

He nodded in response.

"Okay let's do this."

8:45 P.M.

As everything got ready many of the animals were in position.

I shouted "BULK UP" many of the animals felt energized just then we saw large shadows and one shadow juggernaut.

It has begun.


	21. Chapter 18: Finale

Chapter 18 Finale

I closed my eyes imagining a great field a sunny day my marefriends with my friends waving at me to come towards them. My daughter playing with her friends walking towards them my vision turns dark and I'm in an endless abyss. Darkrai's image in front as he sits on top of a throne ponies doing what he says and worst of all my daughter being taught by this demon my friends had it worst entertaining him with ruthless jokes he plans.

I opened my eyes to see the shadows standing there.

Silence.

"Well well well it seems like your army is ready to play." Darkrai chuckled

"Before we start why? Why did you do all this? Why do you want to end my life so bad? Why do you want this kingdom? They never did anything to you." I asked

"Ah but they could've if I gave them the chance."

"Why would they." I shouted

"What?"

"Why would they. They've shown me nothing but kindness they would never harm anyone unless provoked."

"You are naive Eevee you turn your back on your friends they'll get mad and eventually leave you. Don't you get join me and none of that will happen join me and you'll become the prince of equestria."

Silence

"Very well. ATTACK!" The shadows started running towards the borders. I yelled ATTACK! My army rushed towards the shadows and attacked them.

The bears started slashing at the shadows they disapaited as the slashes connected. The wolves tackled many of shadows in packs. The pumas ran towards the shadow juggernaut and slashed at its weak legs. The juggernaut didn't let up as it reared back and made a shockwave.

"Girls go to the castle in the everfree I'll had these shadows." I said

"No we aren't leaving." Rainbow stated

"Look you girls need to defeat nightmare moon as soon as she's defeated their army will be weaken then I could fight Darkrai."

"Please be careful Eevee." Fluttershy said giving me a kiss on the cheek I nodded.

"Eagles fly high!" I shouted

"SKY ATTACK!" I shouted as their bodies glowed blue and fell straight they did massive damage on the juggernaut.

POV of Luna

It seems like my sister spell worked only me and my sister were able to see the war many of Darkrai's shadow army was being defeated by Eevee's army.

I turned away I just kept thinking of Eevee worried if he's okay I don't want him to be hurt but I know he's doing this for everypony in equestria.

"Luna what has happened to you? Are you still worried about Eevee?" Celestia asked

"Yes sister but I know he wants us to believe in him. But I fear that those creatures will hurt him." I said

"I know Luna but Eevee is strong and he wanted me to promise that if he died then I would care for Stevie and I will keep that promise." Celestia said to me

"So if he doesn't come back then that means that I'll have a daughter and Pinkie will too."

"Yes Luna Stevie will be your responsibility and I know Eevee would want you to be happy for him." Celestia said

"Mom mom are you here?" Stevie yelled

I walked over to the small pup she consider me her mother I was happy.

"Stevie you consider me your mother?"

"Of course silly Pinkie and you two both look very nice and I consider Applejack,Twilight,Rarity,Rainbow,and Fluttershy my aunts." She said smiling

I couldn't help but cry not from sorrow but from joy. Just the thought of sharing my moments with my daughter was enough to believe in Eevee. I walked up to Stevie and hugged her tight she returned the hug what ever happens Eevee I hope you're okay.

POV of Twilight

After leaving Eevee we heard many explosions we looked behind us.

"Gosh I hope Eevee doesn't do anything to dangerous." Fluttershy commented

"Ah don't worry flutters Eevee's fine. Now let's focus on our mission." Rainbow said

"It's not that easy to relax while under pressure rainbow she's worried about a Pokémon she found and saved." I said

"But you guys know how Eevee's been acting. He's acting a lot different he seems a lot more anger." Pinkie stated

"Well he's stressed you know ponies or in this case Pokémon act while under pressure. He's had a lot on his mind mostly on his daughter how he thinks her life will be better." Rarity said

"Well I think we should worry about ourselves before we worry about Eevee." Applejack said as shadow covered wolves surrounded us.

"Well well well if it isn't the mares that defeated me." Nightmare moon said as the wolves growled loudly and snarled.

POV of Eevee

I shouted once more many of the bears and wolves fangs started to heat up.

"FIRE FANG!" I shouted they bite the shadow juggernaut and the juggernaut fell to the ground with a loud thump many of the shadows were squished under the weight of the juggernaut.

A loud sounding growl was heard with that many of the shadows were retreating back to the badlands. The animals cheered as they protect their homes.

"EEVEE YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERBES NOW WE END THIS!" Darkrai shouted I felt pain in my heart as I was pushed and tossed towards the sweet apple arches.

When I was violent hurled I crashed and destroyed the barn. My vision was blurry as I tried to move but to no avail I looked towards my side I saw blood on the right side of my body my paw was sprained again like the first day I got here. I started coughing up blood. I got back up the blurry vision of Darkrai.

"You see darkness always wins you should've joined me everything could've been avoided." He stated

"What do you mean avoided even if I did join you then I would never had a relationship with those mares just because darkness is there doesn't mean a thing. There is always light at the end of a dark tunnel." I said

"Look at you acting all brave. Haha just because you have a relationship with them doesn't mean you'll end up leaving sooner or later your gonna realize that me and you aren't so different."

"What do you mean not so different?" I asked

"What I mean is you'll fight for something you want and fight you will since you don't want to leave."

"F-fuck you Darkrai." I said as I spat out more blood

POV of Twilight

"Nightmare moon you won't win. We beat you once we could beat you again." I said to her

"Oh silly little mare you can't possibly think you can beat me with the same move as last time can you." Nightmare stated

The wolves quickly ran and tackled all of us.

"Icy wind." I whispered the wolves turned into solid ice we got them off and stood back up.

"Ah so Eevee taught you to voice your spells instead of using your horn."

"Enough talk its time to kick some flank." Rainbow stated as she quickly defeat two wolves.

"Yeah LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie shouted and pulled out her party cannon it blasted confetti I always wonder how she reloads the thing.

Applejack then delivered a power kick with her hind legs sending then towards me I use will-o-wisp and the disappeared.

I looked to my left and saw three wolves corner Fluttershy but she used her stare it paralyzed them. They just looked at her the wolves then turned bright white as they turned from Fluttershy and blowed their heads.

"It's okay sweeties you did nothing wrong but I need your help will you help me." She asked Nicely they nodded and ran towards her side.

Rarity used a move which she called powdered snow. A chilling gust of powdery snow went past and made the wolves disappear into smoke.

Once nightmare moon minions were finished she stood there unfazed at what just happened.

"Well it looks like you defeated my wolves no matter I'm still strong enough to defeat you all." She stated

"Don't be so smug." I stated

"We still have the elements we are even more powerful." We used the elements a bright flash happened and once we opened our eyes she was still there.

"So you really think a flash could hurt me I don't think so." Nightmare stated

"No but this will." Applejack said as she reared he hind legs and kicked nightmare moon

She fell to the ground defenseless we quickly used the elements again. This time it defeat her. Her presence was now gone. We walked out of the everfree forest and saw Applejack's orchard severely damaged broken trees every where we approached the enterance and saw the barn broken. We saw a bright flash it was a large orange flash we looked up to the sky to see comets hurling towards terra and ran towards the barn.

POV of Eevee

"So are you ready to die Eevee." Darkrai said as I spat out even more blood.

"I won't die now Darkrai." I quickly stood up and used moonlight it healed most of my body but I was bleed a bit.

I quickly used giga impact and severely damaged him. But not until he used shadow claw his claws penetrated my flesh I large stinging sensation went through my body I tried to ignore it and use headbutt. He stumbled and fell to wards the ground I shouted ice shard shards of ice went to him and stabbed him. But it seem only to anger him further.

"Ugh Eevee you are being difficult. I didn't want to use this but you leave no choice." He then put me into a dark hole I struggled to stay awake but to no avail.

DREAM REALM

"This is my domain here you can't not possibly defeat me." Darkrai shouted

"Now it's time you see what will happen if I rule this land." What I saw was horrible ponies worst nightmares come true nopony was safe I saw foal run from a mysterious creature. Adult run from their childhood nightmares. But what made me cry the most was my daughter she was crying and was taught dark magic severely dark magic.

My friends were maids for this horrible creature my marefriends crying at his cruelty. This angered me I couldn't let this happen.

"NOOOOOOO! I will not let this happen and I will defeat you." I shouted as we left the dream realm.

I quickly used giga impact and tossed him towards the barn.

I then shouted "DRACO METEOR!"

"N-no that's I'm possible you can't possibly know that move." He said terrified by my moves

A large meteor came towards earth and smashed Darkrai he fainted then and there.

My vision started getting blurry and I went into a deep sleep the last thing I heard was Pinkie crying.


	22. Ending: Goodbye world, Goodbye equestria

Ending: Goodbye world Goodbye Equestria

Waking up from my daze I saw I was still in equestria my friends surround me I got up and looked at them. My mind began to turn why am I here I thought after defeating Darkrai I leave.

"Why am I still here." I asked

They didn't answer

"Hello can you here me."

I listened to the conversation and watched them they were crying. Why were they crying.

"Why did this have to happen." Pinkie said to her friends.

"He died trying to save all of equestria he saved us and defeated Darkrai." Twilight said to pinkie

"But why? Why doesn't Arceus bring him back to life." Luna asked

"I'm sorry sister we cannot he is in a better place now." Celestia said to her sister trying to comfort her.

"But he just... Arceus didn't care about Eevee all he cared was that Eevee defeat Darkrai that asshole didn't care for him at all. He was just a pawn to use" rainbow stated

Stevie was looking into the grave she saw me my eyes shut my wounds my scars she started crying.

"I wish you were up daddy please wake up please just let this be a nightmare." Stevie cried while holding onto Pinkie her adoptive mothers helped her Princess Luna was devastated the most she finally found someone that could make her smile and now her love was gone.

"At least he won't forget us and we won't forget him." Rarity said draping the bandana she gave to me as a gift.

Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo,and Applebloom approached the coffin.

Tears wield up in their eyes they saw a Pokémon which they thought as a brother helping them when they got scared and with their misadventures.

"You were a pretty cool big bro Eevee you helped us you showed us not to be afraid and loved us all thank you." Scootaloo said to my dead body

"Yeah even when we annoyed you. You just helped us and never ever said it out loud and never told us to leave you alone." Sweetie Belle added

"Yeah even if your gone our memories will live on." Applebloom added

Fluttershy approached seeing me a helpless Eevee in the forest rescuing it.

"I love you Eevee we might be different species I couldn't bring it to tell you myself when well ya know. But I love you and I hope you did too." Fluttershy said

Angel hopped towards the coffin and said

"Well kid it's been a good run you saved my hide when fighting that manticore and for that I'm thankful all the other animals miss you too. Well you were a great friend and great commander." He gave me a short salute and jumped off.

"Even if he is gone I want him to know something Luna would you join me." Pinkie said

"Of course."

"Eevee before the night you defeated Darkrai you left me and Luna something special something we'll always cherish."

"Eevee me and Luna are pregnant with your children a filly alicorn and a filly earth pony. Thank you Eevee for leaving us something we could remember from you."

They shut my coffin and lowered me into the ground with one final saying they said.

"Goodbye Eevee and rest in peace."


	23. True ending: A new adventure

True Ending: A New Adventure

POV of Pinkie

We watched as Eevee did a powerful move for some reason he shouted Draco meteor.

We looked towards the sky as we saw orange colored comets hurl towards terra. They impacted on to the ground causing a large shockwave as soon as they wave stopped the shadows were gone leaving only the animals tired and happy to see the shadows gone.

We bolted towards the apple orchard to see Darkrai laying there unconscious and Eevee with a bright blue aura surround him.

"Eevee are you okay." I asked curiously

He turned I saw his eyes. His eyes were a bright white he looked like he was a god.

"So this is your girlfriend haha you seem to get the best." A ghostly apparition that looked like an espeon said

"Oh hush now our son wants to talk." Another apparition that looked like a glaceon

"It seems like he's discovered his new found abilities." An apparition that looked like a flareon

"Yes it does his friends look quite surprised they seem to be in shock." Suddenly a row of apparitions appeared looking like one of every Eevee's evolutions.

"Well son go ahead talk to your friends." The glaceon said

Slowly Eevee approached me not with anger and disapproval but with grace and sincerity like a royal member of the family.

"Pinkie girls. I would like you to meet my mother and father. Also my ancestors." Eevee said

I slowly approached my coltfriend's family they instantly hugged me they felt solid and not at all like a ghost.

"Well soon you channeled your inner self and managed to use incredibly powers. I know you feel sadness that Arceus is making you leave once he sees Darkrai like that. But you must know you aren't done just yet." His father commented

They slowly disappeared and Eevee's eyes returned to normal.

"Eevee are you okay." I asked once more

A bright flash went off as we were teleported into the castle.

Arceus was standing there and had a smug look.

"Well it seems like you defeated Darkrai. Well done Eevee we shall depart this moment call your daughter over." Arceus said to Eevee

He only nodded "STEVIE!" Eevee yelled

"Oh daddy I must you so much where were you. I wanted to show how happy I'm here in my new home."

"I'm sorry young pup. But we must leave this world." Arceus said faking his sadness I could only scold at him for this.

"Hey Stevie where are ya goin we still have a lot to do." Applebloom said

"Stevie are you okay." Sweetie Belle asked

Stevie sat down and started crying I couldn't bare to see this young pup fall victim to her sadness. I looked at the rest of my friends and saw them crying to they couldn't bare to see her cry.

"NO NO NO NO! Stevie and Eevee will not leave with you Arceus do you see the sadness that you have brought on Eevee and his daughter."

Celestia was stunned to see me talk down to a god.

"Pinkie mind your manners." Celestia said

"I'm sorry Princess I can't I will not let Eevee leave he will stay here." I stated

"Oh how I love the despair of others." Darkrai chuckled as he awoke

"And it seems like Eevee isn't doing anything to change Arceus's mind. Now then shall we have a little fun." He then grabbed nothing but air but he tore open a portal to a dark and dreary world.

"Now let's relocate Eevee this little lizard and these fillies." He quickly grabbed Eevee,Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo,Applebloom and unconscious spike and disappeared

"Applebloom!" Applejack yelled

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow dash yelled

"Spike!" Twilight yelled

POV of Eevee

I was quickly grabbed along with the CMC and my new friend Spike. As soon as we enter distortion world. Darkrai threw us to a random portal. Last thing I saw was Darkrai being dragged by giratina to his jail cell.

50 minutes later

I woke up to a starry night I heard waves crash the salty air hit my face. Where am I. I lost consciousness and saw a green blob approach me. I blacked out then and there.

POV of ?

"Do not worry young Eevee and friends I will help you return home." I said smoothly and calmly

I took them somewhere safe and warm. When they wake I will reveal myself.

Sequel? Maybe.


End file.
